Growing Suspicions
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Ash has moved to Japan with Eiji and everything seems to have worked out. The only problem is that, due to the trauma of the events, Eiji hasn't told anyone what really happened in New York. This story follows multiple people in Eiji's life as they slowly grow suspicion that Ash may not be what he seems. Will the truth of Ash's past and the events that took place come to light?
1. Green with Jealousy

Hiroki Tanaka was in love with Eiji Okumura. He had been for a while. His crush started during the first year of high school and went into college. There had been many times where he wanted to tell Eiji, but he never had the courage too. He swore that he would confess before they graduate from college. He wasn't too worried about someone stealing Eiji away. Eiji wasn't someone who was interested in dating. What was more he didn't usually stand out to much which meant that no one really noticed him enough to want to start dating him. The only time anyone payed attention to Eiji was when he was pole-vaulting but even then Eiji ignored then, concentrating solely on his task. On the day that Hiroki finally got the courage to ask Eiji was the same day Eiji decided to go to America. It was quite sudden. One day Eiji was feeling depressed because of the injury, the next a photographer had asked him to accompany him on a trip to New York. Before he had left Hiroki had told Eiji that, when he returned, he had something to tell him. Eiji had seemed curious but had not question his farther. Hiroki had went with Eiji to the airport and saw in off. He didn't think it was going to be a long trip and expected to see him in a month or so.

It took a little more than a year for Eiji to returned to Japan. Hiroki didn't even know he was back until his sister told him that she had seen him at the grocery store. Even after he returned to Japan, Eiji didn't appear at their university. Hiroki worried that something had happened to him. He wondered if Eiji had drop out of school. A month after Eiji's return to Japan, Hiroki finally got more information through his mother who told him that Eiji had brought back an American with him. Hiroki was relieved. Eiji didn't drop out of school, he just was helping a friend settle down. It was such an Eiji thing to do that it made his heart swell.

It took another five months after that before Hiroki finally got to see Eiji. He had just finished a boring lecture from one of his least favorite professors and was heading down to the library to get some studying done, when he noticed a familiar figure standing near the administers building. It took him only half of a second to recognize the person in question. Eiji's appearance hadn't changed much since he last saw him. He still looked like a high school student, with his young features. His hair was still neatly combed, and his face was soft and gentle. His clothes had changed slightly, they looked more American, which made sense since he was there for so long. Still they had a respectful modest feel to them. The biggest change in Eiji was how he was holding himself. There seemed to be an air of confidence. Instead of looking down with a passive expression on his face, Eiji was holding his head high. Hiroki was happy to see his crush's attitude had improved since his pole-vaulting injury. His long trip to America seemed to have done him much good.

"Ei-chan!" Hiroki called loudly as he jogged over to his crush. Eiji looked over at him and blinked confusedly. He saw Eiji scan his face, frowning before recognition dawned in his eyes and his face broke into a look of shock.

"Hiroki?" he asked amazed. "I barley recognized you! You look so different! It suits you!" Hiroki caught up with him and laughed softly. He wasn't surprised that Eiji didn't recognize him. Unlike Eiji, Hiroki's appearance had changed drastically since a year and a half ago. He had replaced his glasses with contacts and had cut his hair and dyed it with streaks of brown. Hiroki knew this made him look more mature and was happy to see that Eiji liked the change.

"It's nice to see you again." Hiroki said beaming feeling a warm sensation travel down to his stomach. Up-close he could see the way Eiji's eyes lit up and the way his mouth curved into a smile. Hiroki had forgot just how cute he was.

"You didn't come back to school right after you returned." At Hiroki's words Eiji's face fell and he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"No…." Eiji said guilty. "I was kind of injured so…ah…it took time…" Hiroki eyes widened is surprise and concern. Eiji was injured? What happened in American? Didn't that man, Ibe say that Eiji would be safe? His concern must have been visible on his face because Eiji waved his hands and continued quickly

"But it's ok now! Anyways I was able to use that extra time to help a friend of mine get into this college." He smiled reassuringly at Hiroki who felt himself relax. What ever happened didn't seem to have left any permanent damage on Eiji or his spirit.

"When you say your friend, do you mean the American you brought back with you?" Hiroki asked and when Eiji looked surprised he elaborated. "My mom told me that your mom told her that you brought back a 'charming young man' from America."

"Oh," Eiji said frowning. "I didn't expect the news to travel so fast." Hiroki chuckled again. No matter what face expression Eiji made it was adorable. He had almost forgot how his small pouty frown would causing an explosion in his chest.

"Anyways, like I said, I'm glad you're back." Hiroki quickly continued trying to fight down the blush creeping into his face. "It's been such a long time." Eiji frown relaxed into a comfortable smiled and Hiroki inhaled quickly. Nothing ever could prepare him for how breathtaking Eiji's smile was. Hiroki let out his breath slowly.

It was finally time to confess the feelings that he had been bottling up for so long. No more distractions or excuses.

"Hey Eiji," he started quietly, "Do you remember before you left…I told you I had something to say to you when you got back." Eiji paused for a moment then nodded a look of curiosity on his face. "Well you see…I...uh" Hiroki sputtered out. He could just slap himself. Why was it so damn hard to just tell Eiji how he felt? He was acting like a nervous high schooler. He was better than this. It was now or never.

"Eiji!" He said taking another slow deep breath and looking his crush directly in the eyes. "I like-"

"That took longer then expected." A voice grumbled in English from behind them. Hiroki jumped and spun around, his heart beating fast. His ire at being interrupted was quickly suppressed when he got a good look at the speaker. A young man, around 18 years old was causally sauntering out of the administers office. Hiroki temporally forgot what he was going to say. The man was American, but he didn't look like any of the usual transfer students who came to study at their university. He was gorgeous in the way only movie stars could be; with deep set jade eyes and long lashes. His hair was light blond and curved gently around the frame of his face. His body was slim but built and his clothes hung off him, showing off his tone features. He walked and talked with an air of confidence, elegant and graceful, with his head held high. This man had to be a model. Hiroki wondered what a model was doing in their school. He couldn't possibly be a transfer student, could he? Hiroki watched hypnotized as the man walked past him and stopped in front of Eiji.

"Sorry for the wait." The model said with a small sigh "I didn't realize how much paperwork I needed to fill out."

"It's fine." Eiji said in English. Hiroki's attention snapped back to reality. Did Eiji know this man? Is he someone he met in America? Hiroki, realizing his was holding his breath and let it out slowly. Eiji finally seemed to remember that Hiroki was standing there because he quickly introduced him.

"Ash." Eiji said beaming still speaking English. "This is my friend Hiroki Tanaka. We've been friends since the first year of high school."

_"Friends for now." _Hiroki thought giving Ash a smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"はじまめした" Ash said in broken Japanese. Hiroki smiled encroachingly and greeted the American back in English. Ash looked relieved and Hiroki almost chuckled. From their short interaction Hiroki had figured out that Ash was probably the American that Eiji had brought over. He didn't seem that bad. He'd definitely going to be popular with the ladies.

"Hiroki," Eiji continued. "This is Ash Lynx. He's….." Eiji suddenly stopped his face truing slightly red. "He's…..my boyfriend." Ash gave a small polite nod and smiled back at Hiroki. Hiroki's smile became strained as his blood went cold. His eyes darting from Ash to Eiji and back again. What happened in America to get Eiji, who never spared a second thought on romance, to start dating? Was Ash the reason he stayed for so long? How long into Eiji stay did he meet Ash?

Images of romantic dates swam though his head. Romantic night walks though the streets of New York walking; trips to historical and interesting museums; Sitting on a bench, hand in hand, looking out at the sunset. Ash probably grew up in New York. He probably knew all the cool places to visit and all the perfect areas to set up a romantic atmosphere. What was more romantic then an international boyfriend? Hiroki surveyed Ash again. Now that he looked closer, he realized that he really didn't like this Ash much. He seemed arrogant and overly confident, the opposite of Eiji. He was clearly used to getting his way, probably because he looked like a damn model. Did he bully or seduce Eiji into dating him? Did he take advantage of Eiji's mild nature to keep him from returning to Japan earlier? Did he use the fact that Eiji had no dating experience to talk him into it?

Hiroki mentally kicked himself. It was dawning on him how stupid he had been. He should have asked Eiji out before he went to America instead of acting like a shy child. Maybe if he had asked Eiji out, he wouldn't have been harassed into dating pretty boy over there. He might have been more inclined to return to japan knowing someone special was waiting for him. There was no way that Eiji was Ash's type. Eiji has a simple beauty to him unlike the glamorous beauty of Ash.

As Hiroki's thoughts turmoiled over "what ifs" he suddenly became aware that Ash and Eiji were watching him, waiting for him say something. Were they expecting him to congratulate them? He felt sick at the thought. To do so would be approving of Ash and he didn't approve at all. Another thought hit Hiroki. Was this statement a plea for help from Eiji? He had never dated before so he could be trying to look for a way out, unsure how to break it off. Before Hiroki could collect his thoughts to try to figure out what to do, he was interrupted again.

"Ei-chan!" a voice yelled and all three of them turned to see four members of the pole-vaulting team standing a few feet away. One of them were waving Eiji over, a huge grin on his face. Eiji's face lit up and he waved back enthusiastically. He turned to Ash and Hiroki an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm going to talk to them for a moment." He said. "I'll be right back." Hiroki opened his mouth to reply but Ash beat him to it.

"Alright, take your time." Ash said nodding, "There's no rush. You haven't seen them for a long time." Eiji smiled and turned slightly to look at Hiroki who nodded his head in agreement. Eiji hesitated for a fraction of a moment then turned and ran off. Once he was out of earshot Ash let an amused smile play across his face

"'Ei-chan' seems popular." Ash said teasingly watch him go. The way he said Eiji's name gave the impression he was not used to so many people referring to him that way.

"Of course, he is." Hiroki said, trying but failing to hide the edge of aggression in his voice. "He used to be part of the pole-vaulting team. He was really good too" He wanted to prove he knew Eiji better than this intruder. That Eiji already had people who cared for him. To his dismay Ash seemed to already be known that bit of Eiji's history because instead of looking surprised he turned to Hiroki, an eye brow raised. He scanned Hiroki's face interestedly for a few seconds.

"So, you like him." He concluded a hint of interest in his voice. Hiroki felt himself flush. Not everyone was a god damn model. Did this guy think he was better then him? He knew Eiji first! He bet Ash had dated many people before. What did he know about the struggles of finding someone to love who would love you back?

"What are you going to do about it?" he managed to hiss at the American. Ash 's face expression didn't change, in anything a hint of amusement appeared. It was clear that he didn't feel threatened by the Japanese. He shrugged and turned his attention back to Eiji.

"Nothing." He said watching Eiji who was chatting away animatedly to the team. "Keep your crush. I don't care if you crush on him from a distance. You can be Eiji's friend as much as you like as long as you don't cross the line. Eiji's mine and I'm not sharing." Ash didn't raise his voice, nor did he sound like he cared at all. It seemed that Ash was losing all interest in the conversation. Hiroki his temper rise. He felt like he was being dismissed. Was he supposed to feel grateful to Ash that he was allowing him to still be friends with Eiji?

"Aren't you afraid I'll steel him away?" Hiroki questioned eyes narrowing. This statement got Ash's full attention. He slowly turned his head to look at Hiroki. His smile was still there, pleasant and polite but something had changed. His eyes had a sharp edge to them that was not there before and his body seemed to stiffen, as if he was about to strike. Hiroki felt a cold chill run down his spine, as he pulses quickened and breath became uneven. He suddenly had the urge to run and hide; to get away from this man but felt like any sudden movements he did would cause the man to strike.

_"Like a Lynx" _his mind filled in. What a fitting name for such a dangerous creature. They stood there, Hiroki trapped by Ash's gaze, for what felt like eternity. Finally, Ash's mouth parted in a small smile. The smile sent chills down Hiroki's spine and he forgot how to breath.

"Oh?" the Lynx said silkily, his voice still light, yet slightly lower the before. "You make sound like you have a change." His words cut though Hiroki like a knife and suddenly Hiroki pictured Ash as a villain in one of the American TV shows he liked to watch. He could see Ash; gun in hand and merciless eyes staring down at a victim. Or perhaps Ash could be a cruel gang leader who smashed his opposition under his feet. Had this man killed before? His eyes seemed like those of a kill. As Ash stared Hiroki down Hiroki opened and closed him mouth wordlessly. He wanted to speak but his throat was dry and his mind blank under the other man's strong gaze. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Then:

"Ok, I'm back." Eiji said reappearing next to Ash. The darkness in Ash melted away instantly leaving a pleasant expression behind. Hiroki suddenly found he could breath again. As he tried to get his breath and thoughts under control, Ash turned to Eiji.

"You seem very popular." The American teased any trace of danger gone from his voice. Eiji flushed red and looked down at his feet.

"I'm not." He muttered modestly shuffling his feet around.

"I'm sure that's not true." Ash snorted. "I'm sure many girls and guys have asked you out before."

"I've never been asked out before." Eiji protested his finger's fidgeting with his coat strings. Ash paused for a moment, a look of surprise on his face. Then his eyes slid over to glanced at Hiroki.

_"You had your chance to ask him out and didn't. You lost." _Was what his glace seemed to say.

"It doesn't really matter." Eiji said with a sigh looking up. "I'm kind of plain looking so it makes sense." Ash's head snapped back to Eiji, giving him his full attention.

"You really think that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You don't look plain to me." Eiji blushed harder, his face a deep shade of red. He looked both embarrassed and happy at the same time, though he was trying to hide it. He mumbled something unintelligible in English and looked up at Ash.

_"I could have told you that. You never looked plain to me." _ Hiroki thought but he kept his mouth shut. He was afraid to say anything that might trigger the Lynx to return. The memory of the look Ash gave him kept him stuck to that spot. He never wanted to challenge Ash again. This wasn't about fighting over a crush. This was a matter of life and death.

Of course, no one would think that if they saw the look on Ash's face right now. Ash's soft smile and gentle eyes stared lovingly at Eiji. His whole body was relaxed, open, non-threatening. Hiroki turned to Eiji to see how he would react to Ash's blatantly loving look. Eiji's eyes were glued the American and Hiroki could see love reflected on his face. It was clear that Hiroki's earlier thoughts of Eiji being bullied or confused into a relationship couldn't be true. He was clear that he was smitten by the foreigner. Both stared at each other for a fraction longer before Eiji broke eye contact and turned to Hiroki.

"Anyways." Eiji said coughing slightly, small patches of pink lingering on his cheek. "I'll see you around." Hiroki mutely nodded and forced a smile. Eiji cocked his head, noticing something off but before he could dwell on it, Ash leaned forward and gently grasped Eiji's hand. Eiji expression softened again and closed his hand over Ash's. Then with a little wave turned and left with his American boyfriend. The second Ash and Eiji had turned the corner and was out of sight, Hiroki legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gave a shivered. Who was that man from America? He wasn't normal. It was so subtle, the way he acted, if someone was watching them, they wouldn't have noticed Ash's aggression. There was also the fact of how fast his face changed back when Eiji arrived…. did that mean he was hiding this dark side from him? Did Eiji not know about this, that his _boyfriend _could make that expression? Whatever happened back there confirmed two things in Hiroki's mind.

First that Ash was not what he seemed and was extremely dangerous.

Second Eiji was probably oblivious to Ash's true intention and was in danger as long as he was dating the Lynx.

..

Enjoy the story? Leave a comment :D


	2. Don't Judge a Book By it's Cover

Mrs. Okumura was a reasonable woman. She firmly believed in not judging people when without strong evidence. She worked hard to not jumped to conclusions nor did she panic easily. When her son said he wanted to go to American she patiently listened to Ibe's reasoning and allowed him to go along. When he was shot, she was alarmed but forced herself not to panic. She waited until Eiji had called her. The official story was that Eiji had been shot by mistake, a freak accident. Mrs. Okumura felt that there was more to it, but she let it slide. Her son was returning back to Japan and that was all that mattered. When Ibe-san came to apologizes she forgave him, after all, if it was a freak accident. At least her son was safe now. When Eiji has asked her if a friend could come live with them, she had agreed. When Ash arrived, she had welcomed him warmly into her home. It became very obvious very quickly that there was something between her son and Ash. It took a little over a month for them to admit to it.

Mrs. Okumura still remembered when the boys came to her hand and hand. Eiji was the one who said they were dating, his face bright red starting at his mother with a look of fierce determination. Ash didn't look at her at all, his eyes were downcast and fearful. He grasped his boyfriends' hand as if it was a life line. It was quiet after her son spoke. Then her daughter Yumi had rolled her eyes and exclaimed.

"It's about time!"

Ash seemed shocked that they were willing to accept his relationship with Eiji. It took almost a week before he could properly look her or her husband in the eye again. Mrs. Okumura supported their relationship without any problem and slowly Ash warmed up. Yes, Mrs. Okumura always believed in listening to others fully when they talked and being patient with them.

Today however her believes were being pushed to their limits.

"I tell you there's something wrong with him." Hiroki grumbled. He had come to drop off something for a project he and Eiji were doing. When he had arrived, he had found out that Eiji was out with As. He seemed extremely disappointed but decided to stay for a while to help wash dishes. Hiroki's family and hers were close ever since the two boys had been in high school. Mrs. Okumura always thought highly of the young man, even so this was crossing the line.

"There's nothing wrong with Ash." She said calmly washing a plate and handing it over to the young man.

"I thought so at first, but I feel like something's off with him." Hiroki said solemnly taking the dish. "Like he's dangerous." Mrs. Okumura tried not to sigh. It was clear what was going on. Hiroki had always had a crush on Eiji and now he was jealous of Ash. She had noticed the way his eyes narrowed at the mention of the American's name.

"Don't you think." She said keeping all judgment out of her voice. "That you're being to hard on him? Did he pull a knife on you or threaten you?"

"No." Hiroki said sounding desperate. "But…I got this feeling…" He lapsed into silence and Mrs. Okumura glanced over at him.

"What were you doing that would making him angry at you?" she asked. Ash hardly got angry at home When he did get angry it was almost always good a good reason. A sudden thought crossed her mind. "Hiroku-kun were you challenging Ash's relationship with Eiji?" Hiroki's face turned slightly red confirming her suspicions. "Don't you think that's why he got aggressive?" Truth be told she was relieved to hear it. She knew Ash had low self-esteem when it came to his relationship with Eiji. She had noticed how anxiously Ash got whenever anyone commented on them as a pair. It was as if he was afraid that her son would suddenly decide that those people were right and break up with him. It was nice to see Ash finally putting his foot down and defending relationship.

"I know but there was more to it…." Hiroki said desperately breaking Mrs. Okumura out of her thoughts. "It was more than just protective…." He gave a little shutter and the mother glanced over at him again. She expected to see annoyance or jealous on his face, instead she saw fear. The older woman paused. Hiroki was many things but, easily afraid was not one of them. He was always open to new things and new people, even strangers. He was more likely to chat up a foreigner then shy away from them. It was unlike him to be afraid of someone for no reason, even if he was jealous. Before she could comment on it, Hiroki glanced at the clock and gave a sigh, putting down the dish rag.

"I guess he's not coming back for a while." He said sounding defeated "I need to get going. Can you…" he paused looking slightly embarrassed. "Just keep an eye on Ash please?" he turned to leave then paused "Oh, also tell Eiji I left the notebook on the dinning room table. See you Mrs. Okumura." With that he headed out of the room. A few seconds later she heard the front door click shut.

Mrs. Okumura turned to the finish dishes deep in thought. Although she was not one for gossip or baseless rumors, the fear in Hiroki's eyes was telling. Even so, she couldn't imagine sweet Ash as a dangerous person.

When Ash first arrived at their doorstep, he was timid and broken; tired from his long trip. He seemed unsure of what he was doing there and had only entered their dwelling when Eiji had arrived and physically pulled him into their house. She remembered the way the American fidgeted under their gaze; shoulders stiff and eyes darting between her and her husband. It was clear he thought they would throw him out. Mrs. Okumura's heart ached at the thought. She had tried to make him as comfortable as possible. She spoke English to him and reassured him that they were glad he was there. Even so it was a while before he became less tense and started smiling. Once he settled in, he became a great help around the house. He always helped out with any chores her or her husband asked him to do. He even helped her daughter Yumi out with her homework. He was always polite and civil. When he was around Eiji he was open and expressive. He would laugh and tease him ruthlessly. Eiji would laugh and tease him back. It was clear that the young man was good for Eiji.

The only time she had thought there was something strange about the young man was during Ash's first night there. She remembered overhearing while she was folding laundry a heated conversation from Eiji's. Ash was complaining angrily that someone put the wrong name on his passport. This confused Mrs. Okumura; how could someone make a mistake on an official document like a passport? Ash had sounded extremely stressed about it. Over the next week she would hear him in hushed angry conversations on the phone. Finally, his name on his passport and residence card was changed from Ash Lynx to Ash Linx. It seemed like such a small change, but Mrs. Okumura didn't want to judge. It seemed to her that Ash's last name was misspelled, and he got upset. She did think it was strange that Ash didn't seem very happy about afterward though. Whatever the problem was though didn't matter. Ash cheered up after a few days and the events were never repeated. Even so, during that event Ash never seemed dangerous, most like unusual. What could he have done to make Hiroki so tense?

_ "Stop." _Mrs. Okumura demanded of her mind. _"I must have just imagined the fear in his eyes. Ash is a sweetheart who wouldn't hurt a fly."_

With her new resolved she began tidying up the living room. She was about the vacuum the couch when she saw Ash's sweatshirt lying innocently on it. She switched off the vacuum and put her hands on her hips, lips pressed. If there were only two things that bugged her about Ash: First, his terrible sleeping habits and, second, how he would just fling his stuff around the house.

The first one wasn't much of an issue anymore since the whole household had taken up arms and began wagering war against the plight of Ash's terrible sleeping habits. It mostly consisted of using various methods to get the American up in the morning. Her and her husband usually used loud sounds or shook him wake. Eiji's and Yumi's methods were lots less orthodox. Yumi would pounce on him first thing in the morning and he would usually arrive at the kitchen with her still swinging from his neck. Eiji was merciless. He would drag Ash out of bed and plop him down in the shower. It was usually easy to tell when they were having a lover's spat because Eiji would turn on the cold water instead of warm water. They would hear a shriek of surprise from the soggy American, followed by tons of complaining and bickering.

The second problem of Ash's messiness was more of an issue to Mrs. Okumura. She knew, since Eiji had warned her, that Ash had lived alone for a long time, so cleanliness wasn't his biggest priority. After learning that she had been very patient with the young man. She had avoided talking to him about it, not wanting a conflict, but it was starting to look like she would have to. He really needed to clean up after himself.

Giving a little hum Mrs. Okumura picked up the sweatshirt and walked it into Ash's and Eiji's shared room. She opened his third draw and, after folding the item, placed it inside. As she was about to close the draws when she noticed something glinting on the bottle of it. Mrs. Okumura's first thought was a watch or a shiny piece of metal but then Hiroki's voice came floating back to her.

_"I feel like something's off with him. Like he's dangerous."_

She shook her head frustratedly. What did she actually think was at the bottom of the draw, a knife or something? And what was she going to do, dig through his draws? She had never touched her children's things ever since they entered school. It was a ridiculous notion. She was letting her paranoia get the best of her. She knew better that that. Even so, she didn't move. Hiroki's fearful eyes haunted her memory causing a shadow of a doubt to linger in her mind. Mrs. Okumura gave a frustrated sigh. This once, she would do this only this once. When it turns out to be harmless, then she would finally remove Hiroki's jealous paranoia from her mind. She pulled back the shirts to reveal the item underneath.

It was a knife.

There was a second knife still half concealed, sitting next to the first one. Mrs. Okumura's blood went cold. She quietly replaced the shirts, that were hiding them from view and slid closed the draw. She went down to the kitchen again and slumped down at the table. Closing her eyes, she attempted to collect her thoughts. It was true then, there was more to Ash then she first thought…however….

Mrs. Okumura pushed the thought back and gritted her teeth. She was still just jumping to conclusions. Maybe the knives were part of a family collection, maybe it was passed down from his father or grandfather. Or maybe Ash was a boy scout, that was a thing in America. He could carried these things in case he was stranded in a forest or something. Perhaps in America these kinds of knifes were considered just a envelop opener. There could just be a culture difference that she did not understand. Just because he had a couple of knifes didn't mean that he had or was planning on stabbing or killing anyone. It didn't mean he was paranoid and only felt safe caring around dangerous weapons. There were tons of possible reasons for those items. America after all was very different then Japan.

Mrs. Okumura felt herself calm. She was overreacting. It was shameful. Ash had been a perfectly wonderful houseguest. He had also helped her son rise out of his despair and walk confidently down him own path. There was no way her guest could be beneficial to her son and be dangerous. A sudden image of Ash standing insecurely at their doorstep came to mind and she snorted out loud. It was almost laughable at the thought of Ash stabbing anyone. No, she was being unfair to him. She would ask him about the knives later. He surely had a reasonable explanation for them.

Mrs. Okumura didn't have time to ask Ash that evening. The boys returned home with two house guests, Ibe and another Japanese photographer. Being a good host, Mrs. Okumura had invited them to stay later for dinner. During dinner Eiji told them that he and Ibe would be going on an overnight trip one town over to help with a photo shoot the next morning. Mrs. Okumura asked Ash if he was going but he had declined saying the pictures weren't really his thing. Dinner finished and Eiji went to his room to pack to leave. Ash saw him to the door and waved him down the street. Mrs. Okumura hovered in the hallway wondering if she should ask the American now. It didn't feel fair to question Ash without Eiji. If it was a cultural difference it might be hard for Ash to explain it. Eiji would then serve as a bridge between both cultures. She would wait until tomorrow afternoon after Eiji returned to ask.

That night there was a terrible storm. It kept Mrs. Okumura up most of the night. She didn't really like storms. The rain pounded on the windows and the wind howled and hissed through the trees. Storms were unsteady. One moment there was a lull, and everything would get quieter; then suddenly there would be harsh flash of lightning and an angry roar of thunder. It always left her heart racing and eyes wide. This particular storm finally died down around 1:00 AM and Mrs. Okumura was starting to breathe easier. Then the power went off.

If Mrs. Okumura didn't like storms, she hated complete darkness. It was why she always kept one light on in the hall. In the sudden darkness she could hear nothing except for the pounding of her heart. She moved her hand in front of her face. Nothing she couldn't see it. The darkness was suffocating her. Mrs. Okumua gave a sigh and sat up in bed. She wasn't going to go to sleep tonight, not with the power outage. The mother stumbled around in the dark until she found her phone and turned on flashlight mode. Her husband gave a grunt but didn't wake as she got up and padded quietly down the hall. As she passed Ash's and Eiji's shared room she heard low troubled muttering coming from it. Mrs. Okumura paused and listened in the darkness.

After Ash moved in, Eiji had bought a sound effect machine. He said that gentle sounds such as the sea or rain helped Ash sleep. Mrs. Okumura always suspected it had another use. It was loud enough to muffle even loud activity occurring in the room. Mrs. Okumura wasn't stupid. She knew that Ash and Eiji shared a bed, the sound effect machine probably was used to mask sounds when they did couple things. Now that the machine had gone silent however she could hear clearly into the boys' room.

Ash's nonsensical babbling, sounding fearful. Ever couple of seconds he would pause and gave a small sob. It broke Okurmura's heart. Ash was clearly having a nightmare and the mother hated when anyone was in pain. It was always hard to comfort someone who was so far away yet so close. Without thinking Mrs. Okumura opened the door and peaked in. Ash was lying on the futon, eyes closed tossing and turning.

"Ash-kun" Mrs. Okumura said quietly as she walked across the room and touching the boy's arm. He let out a gasp of fear.

"No, no more, please." Ash whimpered thrashing more wildly. "No more of this. No NO." He bearded his teeth and curled up into a tight ball shaking violently.

"Ash-kun?" Mrs. Okumura repeated again hesitantly. This was clearly a bad nightmare, but it was hard to figure out what he was dreaming about. What could possibly make this boy curled up so tightly, his hands clasping him legs as if he was afraid, he'd lose them. Mrs. Okumura was just about to attempt to shake him awake when he whispered something.

"Dino". It was a name. After he said it, he gave a small helpless laugh. It was such a broken hopeless sound. He muttered the name again and his laughter grew louder and wilder. He started repeated the name over and over, his laughter becoming manic and insane, laced with despair. Finally, with a hysteric giggle he flopped onto his back, his chest heaving with each painful sound.

"Ash-kun" Mrs. Okumura desperately shaking the boy's arm. "Wake up it's just a dream." He didn't wake. He didn't seem to even register that someone was trying to wake him. He just giggles quietly. Finally, he laugher subside, and Mrs. Okumura watched his face worriedly. Was the dream over? Before she could remove her hand he spoke again.

"Dino Golzine. Is this want you want? Is it? IS IT? " His laughter was gone now replaced by a cold tone.

"Toys are fun, aren't they?" His voice became threatening and icy. "Fun to play with fun to BREAK." The lasts work was snarled harshly. Mrs. Okumura pulled away as Ash's arm as if he had slapped at her. She had never heard him use this tone before. Ash's arm shot out faster than she thought possible and he held it up in front of him, tense and threatening.

"I'll take you down." He snarled; each word punctuated by a small unhuman growl. For a second Mrs. Okumura thought she saw a knife in his hand. She gave a small gasped of fear and stumbled back, retreating across the room. Ash's arm fell to his side and he kept on muttering threatening. Finally, after what felt like forever, the mumbling died out and Mrs. Okumura heard snoring. It seemed that the nightmare was over, and he was back to his normal sleep. Still… Still she couldn't move. She just sat there, back pressed against the wall. The flashlight on her phone pointing aimlessly at the ceiling. Her hands clenching it so tightly that her knuckles were starting to tune white.

What did she just witness? What was that furry and hatred in his voice? She would have to asked Eiji and Ash about it the next morning…. but…. between the knives and the dreams, she realized she no longer felt comfortable engaging them in that conversation. This Ash who had yelled in his sleep seemed like an entirely different person. It was a version of him that she did not understand, like, or trust.

After sitting there for a good ten minutes the power went back on and the soft sound of ocean waves filled the room as the sound effect machine turned on. Mrs. Okumura came back to her sense. Sitting here in Ash & Eiji's room wasn't going to change anything. Quietely she crept forward and pulled the blanket that Ash had thrown off in his fit back over him. She was about to turn and go when Ash muttered something.

"Eiji."

She paused and glanced back at the sleeping American. Ash had a soft expression on his face. It was clear that, even if everything else wasn't true Ash loved he son. Mrs. Okumura's face relaxed and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked down the hall and back into her room. The storm has subsided but, as she lay back down, she knew sleep would not come. Her mind was racing too fast with all that had happened that evening. She wondered what her son actually knew about Ash. The American's dream was too vivid for this to be the first time it had happened. Perhaps that was the real reason why Eiji had bought that sound effect machine. If so, then how much did her son know? For the first time she felt uncomfortable confronting her son on something. She didn't want to pry, if this was just between the two of them. Even so she was worried.

Okumura sighed and turned over. To be completely fair to Ash. It was she who had thought Ash had a knife in his hand. His hand back there had been empty. If she had not seen the knives earlier, she wouldn't of jump to this concluding. No, it wasn't just the knives. It was Hiroki as well. Between him and the knives she had fabricated a dangerous version of Ash. She still thought that Hiroki was just jealous and had already decided that the knives could have multiple uses. There was no strong evidence to show that Ash was dangerous.

Even so, she was not going to ask Ash about it. She felt that; with her paranoia she would come across as accusatory. No, she would continue as if nothing had happened and treating him as she always did. That being said she was also going to take Hiroki's advice and keep a close eye on the young American. Even with all his jealousy he was right about one thing. There was something off about Ash Lynx. What is was she had no idea.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Yumi liked Ash a lot. He was fun and took her side when they teased Eiji. Ash was always willing to help her with her homework, even when he had a paper or a test due the next day. He was also nice, cute, and extremely smart. Having Ash in the house was a bragging point for her. As far as she was concerned Eiji and Ash were already married, and he was now her brother in law. She liked the idea of the cool American as her brother. All her friends had a crush on Ash. Yumi still remembered the day they came to her house. They had been shocked and in awe of the blond-haired boy. Ever since then they had been making excuses to visit her house. Yumi didn't mind. After all it didn't matter who had a crush on Ash; he only had eyes for one person and one personal alone, her brother.

Yumi was glad she gave Eiji that love charm. She had lied and told her brother it was a luck charm so he would get embarrassed. She had hoped that it would give her hopeless brother someone he could love. She didn't expect it to work so well. Not only did it managed to get him a boyfriend, but it also happened to get him the hottest one available. She had bragged about the love charm to Ash and Eiji a week after they former arrived. Eiji had turned bright red and scolded her while Ash laughed lightly in amusement and pulled her brother closer.

To top everything off Ash also sometimes made her American food. Whenever her parents left for an overnight trip and Eiji had class early the next morning, Ash would made her an American breakfast. She loved it, even though it was usually burnt and charred. When Eiji heard of the meals Ash had made for her he had scolded Ash and demanded that he stop trying to poison his sister. Yumi had told her brother that at least Ash also never served her Natto. The American was in agreeance with her that Natto was all sorts of evil. Both of them had a silent agreement to try to limit the amount of natto that came into the house. They did this by taking turns to cross it off from the shopping list to make sure it wasn't bought. Eiji finally caught on to their plan and took revenge by serving them Natto for dinner for the next four days. Their parents didn't do a thing to help stating it was there fault for conning Eiji out of his favorite meal. Yumi and Ash grumbled quietly but didn't say anything to Eiji who was making a face expression as terrifying as her mother's.

Yumi felt like Ash was already part of the family. He fit in so well with each of their personalities that it was like he had been there from the beginning. His presents made her mother a little less strict and her father a little more open. The biggest change however came from her usually passive and quiet brother. With Ash around Eiji became straightforward and confident. Instead of caving in when ever someone wanted something from him, he became able to gently and firmly turn them down. The way Ash looked at Eiji whenever he put down his foot and stood up for himself was lovingly. Yumi wasn't jealous but she would love to have someone look at her the same way Ash looked at her brother; with a ton of passion and love, as if he was a gift from heaven that redeemed him from his sins and free him from all hardship and turmoil. It was as if he felt each second, he spent with her brother was a moment spent in paradise.

Sometimes she wondered how they met. What could have drawn Ash to someone as simple and plain as her brother? Eiji must of did something amazing to get Ash to love him. Did Ash work for a newspaper company and they worked together and slowly fall in love? It seemed improbable. Ash did not look like he worked at something as mundane as a newspaper company. Whatever way her brother met his American boyfriend Yumi would have loved to see the progress on how they fell in love. Who fell in love first? Her brother or Ash? If she had to guess, she would say her brother. There was no way Ash would fall with her brother first. Another question she had was when they have their first kiss. She knew her brother had never kissed anyone before. When and how did it happen?

After two weeks of silence she finally cracked and asked the questions to the boys. Eiji was vague about most of them. They met during work, but Ash was not part of the news team. They didn't know who fell in love first because, as Eiji stated,

"There were much more pressing matters going on."

Yumi still didn't know what he met by that, what else could have been going on at that time? Were they busy with work? The last question about her brother's first kiss had caused her brother to sputter horribly while turning different shades of red. He had covered his face with his hands and had exclaimed that it was none of her business. Ash had laughed at his reaction but Yumi had noticed a twinge of regret echoed in his eyes. She had wondered what that meant but didn't press it. The only downside to her brother's changes was that he had also became very secretive.

Recently however Yumi had noticed that Eiji was not the only one who was acting secretive. Her mom, who was usually always smiling, was acting strange and distanced. She noticed it sometimes when Ash and Eiji were playing video games or talking in front of the house. Her mom would peer into the room or through the window and watch them, unsmiling. At first, she thought her mom was trying to keep them from doing what couples did when they were along, Yumi wasn't stupid she knew why her brother bought that sound effect machine. This turned out to be wrong however when she started to notice that her mom watching Ash even when he wasn't around Eiji. Sometimes while he was studying or helping Yumi with her homework, Mrs. Okumura would peep into the room her eyes narrowed. This was strange since her mom was the first person to accept him even when Yumi herself was afraid of the tall blond foreigner. It was her mom that scolded her for being distrustful towards Eiji's new friend. Why did her mom suddenly stop trusting him? When she spoke to Ash, she didn't act any different towards him. She was nice and friendly, pushing him to finish all the food on his plate and fussing over his untied hair. Yumi wondered if Ash and Eiji had noticed. She knew that sometimes when her mom wasn't looking Eiji would shoot her a disapproving look or Ash's eyes would suddenly look downcast. It only lasted for a moment and Yumi couldn't tell if they noticed or if it was something else entirely.

Yumi found herself getting into the habit of watching her mom watch Ash. If she noticed Ash was alone, she would stalk around the area until she found where her mom was lurking. She wanted to ask what was going on but felt too unsure about it. This was probably an "adult thing" that her mom would tell her that she "wouldn't understand". Her mom would probably also get angry at her saying that she was "nosing into other's business".

As days pasted Yumi started to notice that she wasn't the only one who knew something was up with her mother. Her father kept giving his wife questioning looks. He, like Yumi, seemed to be keeping an eye on the situation. Although both of them, and maybe Ash and Eiji, knew something was up no one said or did anything. Yumi found it frustrating. Their family wasn't usually this secretive. She wondered what was going on. The tension in the house seemed to keep growing until one Saturday night, a few weeks later.

They were eating dinner as a family. Eiji and their mother had made the food together and Ash was trying to guess who made what. He was doing an amazing job and both cooks were smiling proudly.

"hmmm." Ash pondered taking a sip of the miso soup. "This is clearly Eiji. It tastes like the soup you made back in New York."

"Yep." Eiji said trying to hide his pleasure. "You're right.

"Eiji," Yumi finally cut in. "Did you eat anything but Japanese food while in America?"

"No!" her brother said defensively. "I had hot dogs and stuff!" Ash rolled his eyes.

"He thought the mustered was too spicy." He said mockingly. Eiji shot him a look from across the table. Ash smiled and nodded. Eiji's look softened.

"Can you two stops communicating telepathically and just talk like normal people?" Yumi complained. It wasn't the first time her brother and Ash seemed to know what each other was thinking. Eiji glared at her and Ash smirked.

"Alright." Her father said putting down his chopsticks. "Who's turn to clean up." Yumi and Eiji made eye contact. Without speaking a word, they both of their hands shot out. Eiji got scissors and Yumi got rock.

"Right." Eiji grumbled standing up in defeat.

"I'll help." Ash said standing up after him. As the boys disappeared around the corner Yumi stretched and stood up. Since she had the whole evening off and no homework to speak of, she decided to go to her room to read a new manga that she had bought. Yumi was almost at the doorway when she heard her father mutter to her mother.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Yumi paused in the hall and then slinked quickly around the corner, out of her parents view. She knew had heard that tone of voice before. Her father was finally confronting his wife on the matters of all the Ash stalking.

"Alright." Her mom said calmly, "What is it?"

"I've noticed that you've been watching Ash carefully for the last couple of weeks." Her father said sounding nervous. "And I would like to know why." Yumi knew her father hated conflicts with his wife. It was a statement on how much his wife's actions were bothering him for him to confront her like this. Mrs. Okumura was quiet for a few minutes. Yumi wondered if she was really going to answer him. After what felt like forever her mom spoke.

"I feel like Ash is hiding something, something that is…."harmful." She said the word slowly as if she disliked it. "I feel that something may have happened in America that Ash is not telling us about. I don't think it's anything too serious," she added quickly, "but…I want to keep an eye on things. That's all." There was another silence in the room and Yumi frowned. Her mother was not one to jump to conclusions nor to give in to baseless rumors. What could her mom have found that would make her think something happened in America? Eiji had told them a lot of what happened. He saw sights, ate American food, and even traveled across America with some of Ash's friends. It sounded to her like they partied throughout his year in America until Eiji got carless and wandered into a bad part of town or something and mistakenly got shot. Sure, Eiji seemed to be leaving out parts and did seem more secretive but still, did she think he was doing something bad? From the dining room Yumi heard her father give out a long sigh. He seemed as confused as she was. After another painstakingly long pause he finally continued worriedly.

"I don't understand."

"Just keep an eye on him." Yumi's mother said shortly. "It's probably nothing at all. See this is why I didn't tell you. You always assume the worst." Her voice had become chastising and Yumi knew the conversation was over. Once her mom started talking like that her father would back down. True to his personally Yumi heard him say quickly.

"Aright I get it. Sorry to make a fuss about nothing."

"No," Her mother said sighing, all tension leaving the room, "I should have explained myself earlier. I'm sorry for making you think something bad was happening." Yumi heard her father get up and knew the conversation was over. With a sigh of frustration, she turned to go to her room. That conversation got her nowhere. She had not learned why her mom was stalking Ash. All she really learned was that her mom has some vague misgivings about Ash. Although she wasn't one to be suspicious of people, it was most likely the gaps in Eiji's story that made her that concern. Her father's food steps were approaching the door and Yumi quickened her pace.

"Has either Ash or Eiji mentioned the name Dino Golzine?" Her mother's voice froze Yumi and her father where they were. She could hear her father turn around to face his wife again.

"No, who's that?" There was a long pause. Yumi stood their frozen waiting for more information.

"Oh, just a name Ash said once." Mrs. Okumura said mildly. "I was wondering if it was someone they met in America." She laughed easygoing and Yumi heard her get up as well. "I'm going out for a late-night walk, care to join me?" The footsteps approached the doorway again and Yumi dashed the rest of the way to her room. Once her door was closed, she flopped down on her desk's chair heart pounding.

Although her mom said that the name was nothing important, she had just given Yumi the information she needed to start her own research. Yumi spun around so she was facing the computer. Her parents might treat America as a faraway place that was basically unreachable, but Yumi knew better. The internet made everything closer. She could get information on what had happened in New York instantly. Opening a browser, she typed out the name Dino Golzine. Automatically a bunch of English articles popped up. Yumi smiled in triumph as she scanned them.

Yumi had a had a good understand of English, however these articles were still a higher level than she was used to. She had some trouble reading them. She was able to make out that Golizine was rich and connected to politics but that was all the information she could get. At the bottom of another article it stated that he had died a year ago, about a day or so before Eiji came back to Japan. Yumi clicked on a picture and an old balding man popped up. Yumi sighed disappointedly. She was hoping he would be a Rockstar or an actor, or maybe Ash's long lost brother. She wouldn't have been surprised if Ash was related to or knew those kinds of people. He had both good looks and brains. Why would Ash bring up the name of a stuffy politician? Ash never seemed that interested in politics.

Yumi paused for a moment in though then typed: Dino Golzine Ash Linx. An article popped up about a fire that occurred at one of Golizine's mansion. Yumi scanned the article frowning. It wasn't very helpful. She had hoped that Ash might have a connection to the guy or something. Maybe he was into politics and just knew the old man's name?

A sudden thought crossed Yumi's mind. Ash had changed the spelling of his name when he arrived. With a pounding heart Yumi changed the spelling of Linx to Lynx and clicked search. An article popped up. She clicked on it and scanned it. It was about how Golizine was planning on adopting a young man named Ash Lynx. Yumi pulled her head away from the screen in shock. Golizine was Ash's father? She would never have guessed. She scrolled down a little until a picture showed up. There stood the old man again smiling coldly at the camera. His hands were clasped tightly around the handle bars of a wheelchair. Sitting in the chair was Ash. He was looking extremely sharp in a black suit and his hair combed back. Yet Yumi felt like there was something wrong. Ash's pulps were too big, and he was staring blankly ahead, his face emotionless. There was an air of defeat and hopelessness surrounding him. His shoulders were slumped and his head slightly lowered. He was pale and his face looked jagged and thin, as if he hadn't eaten anything for days. Ash never looked like that before. He always seemed vibrant and full of life. The picture t made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Questions started flying through her head almost too fast to comprehend.

Why was Ash in a wheelchair? Why did Ash look so unhappy? Why did Ash look as if he hadn't eaten for a while? If Golizine adopted him then why didn't Ash have his last name? Why did a politician adopt Ash anyways? How come Ash only brought up his father's name to her mom and not the rest of her family? Why did her mom seemed so suspicious of this man's name? Did she know more then she was letting on?

Yumi went back to double check again when the man had passed away. If it was the day before Eiji had left for Japan. When Eiji returned he never said anything about his boyfriend's father passing away only days before he left. Ash had only left a week after Eiji had shown up. Surely Ash should have mentioned his father. He never mentioned anything about his family. Now that Yumi thought about it she wondered about them. If Ash was adopted did that mean his family died? How long had Ash been without a family before he was adopted? What was Ash doing before he was adopted? Did his family died just before that picture was taken and that's why Ash was looking so emotionless? Why hadn't Eiji brought up something so important?

Each question generated several more questions. Finally, in frustration she typed in Ash's name. To her surprise a handful of articles popped up. She tried to read them, but most of them were too high of a level of English for her to get any meaning out of them. To make matters worse, most of them didn't have picture. Yumi impatiently scanned article after article, her impatient making it even harder to read anything. Growling in frustration Yumi scrolled aimlessly down one of the articles. When she reached the bottomed there was a single line which she could translate. She paused and read it carefully so to not miss the meaning.

Ash Lynx died in the hospital a couple hours later from a heart failure.

Yumi stared at the words her mind blank. Shaking her head quickly she slapped her cheeks with both hands. She was getting tired. There was no way the article said Ash had died. Taking a deep breath, she read the words over and over again. The meaning did not change. It didn't make sense. How could Ash be dead if he was living with them? Yumi glanced at the source of the article. It was from a newspaper headline that came out months ago. A sudden feeling of uneasy hit her and she sat back in her chair. Something didn't feel right. This whole thing felt funny and weird. This article came out months before Ash and Eiji returned to Japan. There was no way Eiji didn't see that headlines. Even if there was a good explanation on why he was supposedly dead why didn't Eiji or Ash bring it up at all? Her mom was right, Ash was hiding things big.

Another thought hit Yumi that made her blood go cold. Maybe Eiji didn't know that Ash had 'died'. Maybe someone who was claiming to be Ash Lynx took Ash's place after he was gone. Was the man downstairs cleaning up the dishes with her brother really Ash? Did Eiji know this? Yumi popped up the article about Ash's adoption. This article came out after Ash's death. That made even less sense. Was this the real Ash Lynx or the fake one? Did that man adopt someone and change their name to Ash Lynx? She checked the picture again. That was definitely her brother's boyfriend in the picture. Another thought occurred to her. When exactly did Ash and Eiji meet? She always assumed it was early on, but could they have met after Ash was adopted? Was Ash tricking Eiji to believe he was someone he was not? Did her brother not know anything about this?

It was too much for Yumi. She felt overwhelmed, alone, and afraid. She had information that made everything she knew seem false. It made the young American down stair seem fake. Who was the man who her brother brought home? She suddenly didn't know if she liked the idea of him dating her brother. She wished she didn't buy that love charm.

"Stop!" she mentally scolded herself. "I probably just misread it! These articles have a lot of hard English, so I probably just don't understand what was written. I'm working myself up here. I need someone else to read it to me."

But who could she ask? She wasn't going to ask Ash or her brother for fear of them finding out what she knew. She didn't want to ask her parents since it would be admitting she had eavesdropped on their conversation. Yumi's mind whirled as she thought of her options. She could always ask one of her friends, but they didn't know as much English as she did. She could ask her English teacher but if there was something 'unappropriated' on the articles then her sensei would withhold information. Yumi closed her eyes and thought harder. Who else could she ask? After a minute another thought came to her. She needed to ask one of Eiji's friends. They all knew more English then she did, and they didn't have any direct connections with Ash, only contact through her brother. There was only one problem with this idea, she found Eiji's friends intimidating. Most of them were on the pole-vaulting team and seemed closed off to her. They were big and athletic, and she didn't know them very well. Yumi opened her eyes and bit her lip. She could always ask Hiroki. He was always nice to her and she had known him since grade school. He was like a cousin to her. Hiroki's mom had watched her when she was younger, and Hiroki sometimes stayed at their house for a couple of days. Yes, she would ask him. He would know. He didn't like Ash very much, so he'd probably not try to surge coat or lie about what was on the article.

Yumi gave a hard nod, her mind made up. She quickly printed out all the Ash related article along with the information on Dino Golzine. Yumi was not her mother. She would could not just assume everything was alright when she found things that disturbed her. She could not let it go and sit passively around. Yumi Okumura was going to get to the bottom of this and learn what Ash was hiding.


	4. Actions Speak Louder then Words

Ever since returning to school Eiji had once again taken up pole-vaulting. Although he no longer did it as a competitive sport, he still used it as a hobby. When he returned, the pole-vaulting team had welcomed him back warmly. Hiroki remembered how nervous Eiji was when he came back to the team. Eiji's happiness at the warm reception and the prospect of returning to pole-vaulting had prevalent for weeks after. It should have made Hiroki happy as well. It meant that Eiji had finally came to terms with is injury and got to continue doing what he enjoyed. It meant that Hiroki could now watch Eiji fly again. He really should be happy…. but when his crush had picked up pole-vaulting, Ash had joined as well. It was now not an unusual sight to see Ash taking turns with Eiji. He was horrible at pole-vaulting. The American couldn't seem to figure out how to get himself over the bar without crash landing on the mat. Hiroki had hoped that these blunders would annoy the team enough to have them ask him to leave. To his frustration, the team seemed to like Ash and were constantly giving him tips on how to land successfully. It was irritating. Everyone who met Ash was won over by the young man's 'perfection.' He had thought that maybe Mrs. Okumura might understand since she was usually a rational person. After their conversation however he found that even she was too far gone to see the truth about Ash.

Hiroki watched with a sour expression and Ash ran, pole in hand, at the hurdle. He clumsily dug it into the ground and dragged himself into the air. He flopped upwardly, his body loose and awkward, and tumbled haphazardly over the bar. He plummeted back towards the ground and smacked down hard on the mat with a loud wham. The sound echoed back to where Hiroki was sitting in the benches and he smirked. It was amusing to see the 'perfect;' American fail so epically. His satisfaction only lasted a couple moments, however. As Ash lay there face down on the mat Eiji trotted over, trying to hide the huge grin that had spread across his face. He helped up the blond, a small smirk creeping at his mouth. He said something to Ash who pouted at him and said something snarky back. Eiji threw back his head and laughed loudly. The sound echoed over to where Hiroki was sitting, wiping any trace of amusement off his face. He knew Ash was dangerous. He knew he was capable of hurting people. He had the ability to hurt Eiji. But Hiroki also knew no one would believe him. If only he had proof…. there was no way Eiji in his current state would ever believe something negative against his precious Ash. He would tell Hiroki that he was overreacting. It was easy enough to believe in Ash's innocents from Eiji's point of view, but…. Hiroki bet Eiji never saw Ash make that horrible face expression. He bet Eiji thought Ash was would never hurt a fly.

As he watched the two boys interact, Eiji took the pole from Ash and stepped forward to have a turn. Eiji leaned forward and gracefully ran towards the bar. He stuck the pole into the ground and propelled himself sturdily into the sky. Hiroki's breath hitched. No matter how many times Eiji jumped Hiroki could never get use the beauty and elegance. Eiji hovered in the sky, gently arching his back over the hurtle. He seemed to hang in the air for hours, hair whipping around him, an expression of bliss on his face. Then he was over the hurtle and falling safely down on the mats. He hit the mat with a small thud and sprang back up almost immediately. Hiroki let out the breath he was holding. As Eiji got up, Hiroki glanced over at Ash who was watching Eiji intensely. The American had a hungry expression across his face. It was mixture of amazement and desire, as if Ash thought he could keep Eiji's jump in his mind forever. It was as though he thought that Eiji jumped for him and him alone. Hiroki felt the high he got whenever Eiji had jump faded harshly as it was replaced by annoyance. One would think, from the look on Ash's face, that Eiji went back to pole jumping for Ash's sake. The way the American's eyes lit up make Hiroki believe that Ash thought he saw an angel every time Eiji jumped. The blond had a look of a sinner who was just redeemed him from sin and have found peace.

It bugged him to no end. No one dangerous should get that much pleasure in watching someone as pure as Eiji jump. Eiji didn't exist to make all of Ash's problems disappear. Why couldn't Eiji see how toxic that man was? Why couldn't see through Ash's façade to the monster lurking underneath? Hiroki felt like Eiji always saw the good in everyone. Usually that would be a trait that he adored but this once he wished Eiji would understand that not everyone in the world was good.

"What's with the sour expression?" Hiroki jumped slightly and turned to see Yuki Yamada, the pole-vaulting team captain, sitting next to him. He had a water bottle in his hand and had clearly come over to the benches to get a drink. Hiroki had been concentrating so had on Ash and Eiji that he failed to notice anything else around him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiroki muttered truing away. He did not need Yamada to know his feeling about Ash.

"You were staring at Ei-chan as if you watched to strangle him." Yamada said raising his eyebrows. "It's unlike you to look at Ei-chan with anything other then longing." Hiroki felt his cheeks heat up.

"What gives you that idea?" He snapped glaring at the captain. Yamada paused his eyebrows raising even higher.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yamada asked amused. "Everyone, well everyone except Ei-chan, knows you have a crush on him. You've been following hi around since you two got here. You should see the look on your face when he jumps."

"That's…that's not the point." Hiroki growled face truing redder. "Besides I'm not looking at Eiji." Yamada blinked in surprise. He turned back to look back over at the team. As he surveyed them understanding filled his eyes along with exasperation. He gave a long sigh and turned back to Hiroki.

"I see." He said flatly, "It's Ash isn't it."

"There's something wrong with him." Hiroki grumbled. "He's not what he seems to be." Yamada was quiet for a moment.

"Tanaka." He finally said, a little sternly, "I understand you're jealous. I know that can be hard, trust me I've been there before. Even so, don't go sticking your nose into their business. Eiji is happy, happier than I've ever seen him, and Ash…He's a nice guy. It would be terrible if something broke them up." Hiroki didn't answer. He understood the jest of what Yamada was saying. It was clear how deep Yamada had fallen for Ash's charm.

"Tanaka." Yamada said again frowning. "You do understand what I'm trying to say right? I don't want to be your enemy. You're a fine guy but I'm not going to let your jealousy get in the way of Eiji's happiness and wellbeing." Hiroki growled softly. If it was Eiji's wellbeing that Yamada cared about he would keep him far away from the American. Instead of voicing this opinion he let his shoulder's drop and nodded his head in understanding. Yamada relaxed and his eyes filled with pity.

"Let's just be happy for them ok?" He said gently patting Hiroki's shoulder. "If you really care about Eiji you'll let him be happy. Eiji really seems to glow when he's around Ash." Hiroki gritted his teeth but did not answer. He gave another quick nod and turned his attention back to the field. Yamada, sensing that Hiroki wanted to be alone, put down the water bottle and jogged towards his team. Hiroki watched him go while a growing annoyance and anger attempted to overwhelm him. Just be happy for them? Just be happy that the American had got him grubby hands on an angel? Sighed in bottled up frustration Hiroki got up from his seat. He had enough. He was going back do his dorm. He it was too hard to watch Eiji practice with a Lynx polluting the scene. No one would understand that Ash wasn't all he cracked up to be. Hiroki jumped down from the bleacher and stormed around the side of it. As he went around the corner, he saw a last glimpse of Ash darted forward to attempt to jump again. Hiroki snorted in frustrating and sped up. As he passed the edge of the bleachers, he noticed a small figure peeking out from behind them. He paused as he recognized who it was.

"Yumi-chan?" he said sounding shocked. Eiji's little sister jumped and the stack of papers that were clasped in her arms fluttered to the ground.

"Hiroki!" she gasped quickly bending over and picking up the papers. If Hiroki wasn't in such a towering mood, he would have chuckled at her clumsiness.

"You know you can go sit in the bleachers if you want to watch your brother practice." He said sighing, "You know Eiji doesn't care if you come to watch." To his surprise Yumi shook her head quickly.

"I wanted to talk to you." She muttered staring down at her feet. Hiroki raised an eyebrow. It wasn't that he didn't know Yumi, he knew her for many years now, however they rarely talked to each other unless he was eating over at their house. Even then they would all talk together as group. Yumi had always been just Eiji's little sister. What could she want to talk to him about? Wouldn't she usually ask Eiji if it was something important? Hiroki watched her shift around uncomfortably and gave in.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" he asked her, leaning against the stand's walls. The young girl shuffled her feet looking extremely guilty.

"I want to talk about…talk about." She frowned at her feet. "I want to talk about Ash." Hiroki pulled back his head in shock. That was completely unexpected. Why on Earth, did she want to talk to him about Ash? Surely her brother would be better at this, since he was star-struck by the strange foreigner.

"If it's about Ash then you should probably ask your brother about it." He said trying to keep aggravation out of his voice. It would be rude to push any of his feelings onto her. To Hiroki's utter annoyance Yumi shook her head harder.

"I'm afraid if I show him, he'll tell me to stop poking my nose in Ash's business." Yumi said. "I need you to read something for me. It's about Ash. I don't know enough English because it makes no sense…." She trailed off looking lost and guilty. Hiroki observed her, his negative feelings fading. It couldn't be anything flattering about Ash or else she would just ask Eiji or her mother. Did she perhaps come across information that put dear sweet Ash in a bad light? That would explain her guilty face expression. He knew she liked Ash a lot so it would be hard for her to read anything bad about him.

Hiroki paused for a fraction of a second before curiosity won out. He held out a hand for the article, his heart pumping. This could be the proof he needed to convince Eiji to get away from Ash. Yumi's eyes widened and she gave a grateful sigh.

"Thanks." She said handing them over. Hiroki grunted in acknowledgement and turned his attention to each of the articles. Some of them were newspaper headings while others seemed to be documentaries or police notes. He read a few of their titles out loud:

17-year-old arrested for murder

Dino Golzine officially adopts a young orphan as his son

Gozine's son kidnapped by hostile gangs.

Child kills the town baseball coach and claims false accusations

Youngest Gang Leaders of New York

Ash Lynx: Proustite or murder?

Porn history

Gang Fights in the street

18-year-old arrested for the murder during a gang war

Ash Lynx dies in hospital after a gang fight

18-Year-old found stabbed to death in the public library.

Hiroki did a double take on the last two. He scanned them intently, they both told in detail how Ash had died. One article claimed he died at the hospital after a street fight. The other one claimed Ash died in a library from a stab wound. How could Ash have died twice? Matter of fact how did Ash die twice and then still be alive enough to come to Japan?

"So, did this one says that Ash died?" Yumi asked. Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to her as she is pointing at one of the two articles, her eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah it did." Hiroki muttered.

"But then, how is he here?" Yumi asked desperately.

"I don't know." Hiroki said. "Someone can't just die twice and still be wandering around can they."

"Twice?" Yumi exclaimed. "Where does it say he died twice?"

"Here." Hiroki said pulled up the last article. "This one was also about Ash."

"But he was adopted between the first death and the second one." Yumi said confusedly. "Why would someone adopt someone who was supposed to be dead?" She looked at Hiroki as if he had the answer.

"I don't know." Hiroki admitted frustratedly. Yumi looked down deep in thought. After a moment she looked at Hiroki again and asked.

"Do you know when Eiji met Ash? Does he know any of this?"

"I doubt it." Hiroki said again snorting. "If your brother knew any of this, he wouldn't have let Ash into your house." Yumi was quiet for a moment chewing on her bottom lip eyes filled with fear and anxiety.

"I didn't understand some of the other English words in the titles that you read out." She finally said. "What's does the words porn, prostitute, murder, and gang, mean?" Hiroki hesitated and looked down at the young girl. He knew she wasn't a little child anymore, but it still seemed irresponsible to teacher her these English words.

"They are…all bad things." He said. Yumi looked unimpressed.

"So, what do they mean." She pressed eyes narrowing.

"They mean that Ash was involved in" Hiroki glanced back at the articles. "killing people, leading a gang, and ah…." There was no way he could explain to his friend's sister what prostitution meant. It would be something ether her family or her friends would have to explain. "Anyways," he quickly continued. "I'm going to read these articles now. Is that alright?" Yumi nodded not looking convinced that he had told her the truth. Hiroki ignored the young girl and sunk to the ground to start reading. Next to him Yumi also sat, her knees pulled up to her chest. Hiroki pulled up the first one and read quietly to himself. Reading all the articles took him a while. The English was not easy to read, and he had to reread many parts to make sure he understood them correctly. There was lot of information to digests and none of it was good. As he read each paper, he became more and more afraid of the foreigner. Ash was part of all sorts of shady businesses. When Hiroki finally finished, he didn't know what to think anymore. He knew Ash was bad but this…. that American had to be some sort of demon if he was part of all of those horrible things.

"Did you finish?" Yumi asked frowning. Hiroki hesitated. This was too much to tell her about. What if she became afraid and tried to confront Ash? Would she end up dead like Authur or the baseball coach in the articles? Both of them were dead because they had a run in with a conscienceless demon. There was no way Eiji knew about any of this. Eiji wouldn't date someone this horrible. Eiji was pure and kind. But then why did Ash go out of his way to pretend to be normal? Why try to act innocent and trick Eiji? What was there to gain from doing that?

As Hiroki mulled it over, a suddenly thought occurred to him. One of the articles had connected Ash with human trafficking. If he had connections to human trafficking and prostituting, did he perhaps work to lure unexpecting people to him so he could kidnap and sell them? Back in America had he planned on selling Eiji after seducing him? Hiroki thought it over biting his lip. It would make sense but there were still holes in that theory. If Ash wanted to kidnap Eiji why did he come half way across the word to Japan with him? It seemed like an illogical move. Hiroki glanced back down at the articles thumbing through them. If Ash was supposed to be dead them maybe he was trying lay low for a while. What better way to lay low then to go overseas? Eiji was the perfect ticket for that. By traveling to Japan, Ash would gain safe access to a home and food to live off of until things back in America settled down. After that…

Hiroki gulped his blood running cold. After things settled down the Lynx would probably lure Eiji back to American. Once they arrive, he would make Eiji disappear…premaritally. It was mostly speculation, but a lot of the pieces did fit in. Ash was a prostituted and a killer. He also had a gang at his disposal. He could use them collect people to be sold. The man, Dino was part of a Mafia. One of the articles had suggested that he was also part of a human trafficking circle. If Ash was working for him it would explain why the politician suddenly decided to adopt the younger man. Also, if Golzine got himself killed it would make sense for Ash to want to fake his death and go into hiding. Hiroki wondered who killed Golzine**. **Were they also after Ash? Was Ash in hiding from these people? Was that another reason he came to Japan?

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Yumi snapped. Hiroki head snapped up blinking.

"What?" he said discombobulated.

"I said are you finished reading the articles yet?" she growled. Hiroki surveyed her. Although she sounded angry, she looked more frightened then anything. It was clear that all of this information about Ash was stressing her out greatly. Hiroki thought over his words carefully.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on Ash," Hiroki finally said. Yumi's eyes widened then narrowed again.

"What?" Yumi demanded, trying to sound angry but failing to hide the fear that seeped into her voice. "Why? What does the articles say?!" Hiroki chewed on his lip looking uncomfortable. He didn't know how much he should tell her. Could she keep a secret? Would this information frighten her too much?

"Look" He finally said. "These articles explaining the many crimes Ash had committed-"

"Stop acting vague!" Yumi yelled stomping her foot. "I need to know what it says!"

"I told you!" Hiroki said patiently. At Yumi's glared Hiroki sighed and elaborated. "Ash murdered a bunch of people including another gang leader and his old baseball coach. He…ah sold himself to bad people to make money. He faked his death a bunch of times…." Hiroki stopped there. He was not going to share his speculations with her.

"Listen." He finally said after a pause. "I think Ash is not up to any good…But you can't confront him or let on that you know about any of this. Ash has killed people in the past and there's no guarantee that he would let you live if he found out that you knew the truth… Also don't tell Eiji. He probably won't believe you anyways but if you say anything or even act like you know Ash could do something bad to him as well…" he trailed off. Yumi's angry expression had turned to a look of pure horror. She suddenly seemed years younger, small and vulnerable. She was pale and she was on the brink of tears. Hiroki hated scaring her. He felt terrible making her feel this anxious, but he didn't know what else to do. It would too dangerous to not warn her. He didn't want her to be caught up in anything bad.

"Look just…just keep an eye on them ok?" Hiroki said calmly "Don't let your brother go back to America with Ash if he asks him to."

"Why?" Yumi croaked.

"Because…because if that happens Eiji might not return at all." It was too much for the young girl. Her eyes began to water, and she nodded again, sniffing loudly.

"Hey, it's ok." Hiroki said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I doubt he's going to do anything right now. Your family is too well known in your neighborhood so it would be risky for him to act up here. If he did, he would get in trouble with the Japanese government. He doesn't have any power here." Yumi dried her eyes and nodded again.

"I…I should be going." She muttered standing up. She gave Hiroki one more look before shuffling away. Hiroki stood as well, biting his lip as he watched her go. He wanted to call after her but didn't know what to say. He wasn't actually sure if Ash could get away with anything here. He had just said that to comfort Yumi. As the girl turned the corner Hiroki sighed. As worried as he was about her, he was more worried about Eiji. His sweet innocent Eiji who knew nothing of the horrors Ash was capable of.

In his mind's eye he pictures Ash holding a gun up to Eiji's head, his eyes as cold and dangerous like the time he had confronted Hiroki. What would Eiji do if that happened; if the man, he loved suddenly turned on him? Would he plea for his life? Would he get angry and yell at Ash? Would he break down and give up? Hiroki shivered. It was such a horrible thought. He never wanted Eiji to be in that situation. As he stood there grasping the articles, his first conversation with Ash came back to him.

Eiji's mine and I'm not sharing.

At the time Hiroki thought Ash had just been talking about their relationship. Did Ash actually mean that literally? Did Ash actually mean that he owned Eiji? That man was too possessive. The was no way Ash could actually love Eiji. They were too different. Everything from their backgrounds to their personalities were too different. Ash had killed people and killers don't feel anything. If someone can pull a trigger to harm or kill another human being, then they lose the ability and right to love anymore as well as the privilege of being loved. No one who kills has a conscience or the capability of real kindness.

As these thoughts ran through Hiroki's mind a hot burning anger hit him. How dare Ash prey on Eiji's kind nature? How dare he approach Eiji who probably felt lost in a strange new country and try to win him over for his own gain. Who did this guy think he is, take advantages of all the love and trust Eiji freely gave to him? Ash did not deserve Eiji. Hiroki would expose the American for the lying criminal he was. When the truth was out, he would be there to comfort Eiji when he broke down. Eiji would surely break down. Ash had come to Eiji while he was lost and confused and had manipulated him. What Eiji felt for Ash was pure and unconditional love and Ash was not someone who was capable of those same feelings. It would hurt Eiji terribly, Hiroki knew this. There was no way someone as open as Eiji would not be hurt by this information, but it was better then keep it secret and putting him in danger.

Hiroki clenched the papers in his hands. He would have to go back to his dorm and review the material again in case he missed something. He needed to find every single bit of evidence of Ash's crimes. He would piece all of it together and the and then…. then he would hit Ash hard.


	5. A Leopard Can't Change Its Spots

"Alright, what's going on?"

Mrs. Okumura looked up from her plate in surprise. Across the table Eiji sat staring at her, his arms crossed and a look of frustration on his face. Yumi and Ash were both gazing at him in confusion. It was only the four of them at the table tonight, Mr. Okumura was away on a business trip and wouldn't return home for a couple of weeks.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Okumura asked her son Eiji wasn't the one to confront her openly and especially with others around. She wondered what brought this on. Eiji's hand's clenched and he glared at his mom.

"You've been acting strange for a while now." He said tensely. "Don't think that we haven't noticed that you were watching Ash." At his words Ash's face paled and he put his hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"Eiji." He murmured. Eiji ignored him and shook his hand off.

"And now Yumi's been avoiding Ash since yesterday." Eiji continued grinding his teeth. "We were all fine a while ago. What suddenly changed?" Eiji tapped his fingers on his arm. Mrs. Okumura regained her bearings. It was still startling the way Eiji has changed since going to America. Every time she thought she figured him out yet another change would come to light. Eiji would never have confronted her like this in the past, even if he felt strongly about something. He had always kept things to himself.

"Nothing." She responded. calmly. Eiji stiffened at her obvious lie and pressed his lips together. After a pause he opened his mouth to say something, but Ash cut him off.

"It's alright, Eiji." The American said quietly while putting his hand again on Eiji's shoulder to stop him from speaking. Ash turned to Mrs. Okumura and she was shocked to see guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"If I'm causing a problem then I can leave." He said softly. "I don't want to be a burden to your family." Mrs. Okumura felt a lurch of regret in her stomach. She never wanted him to feel this way. Yes, she was keeping an eye on him but…she never wanted him to feel like a burden. She more or less just wanted to keep an eye on him. She felt a twinge of shame as she realized that she went too far. She let fear overwhelm her. She let nightmares, baseless suspicions and cultural misunderstandings tamper the way she saw the young man.

She looked at Ash who was sitting one hand tightly gripping his chopsticks the other one still on Eiji's shoulder. Ash's head was bowed low and his shoulders slumped uncertainly.

She was not the only one watching him. Eiji was staring at his boyfriend indignantly.

"Ash." He said, gently taking his boyfriend's hand from his shoulder. "You have every right to stay here. You're not a burden." He shot his mother a look. Ash shook his head determinedly.

"Eiji, if living here is a problem-"

"No, Eiji's right." Mrs. Okumura cut in and both boys turned towards her. "You're fine. You're a good guest. I've just been a bad host," she inclined her head towards him "and for that I apologize." Across the table Eiji slowly let out his. The mother noticed that her son was shaking slightly. It dawned on her how hard it must have been for him to confront her like that. It probably took a lot of courage to stand up to her. She felt a twinge of pride. Her son has become so brave.

From where he was sitting, Ash was staring at her, his eyes open wide. He still had a look of guilt on his face but now it was mixed with surprise and wonderment.

"No." The American said softly, his voice heavy with emotion. "No, you've been a wonderful host. This place…" he gazed around the room, "This place has been more of a home than anywhere else…" his gaze rested on the family, "You guys have been…" he trailed off. "I mean to say…" He swore under his breath. "Sorry I…I can't express how amazing this all is…Sometimes I still wonder if I'm dreaming…" he petered off looking down at the table. Eiji glanced at his boyfriend with a look that the mother couldn't read. He reached over and took the American's hand. Ash squeezed his hand back and his eyes moved up to meet her son's. They stared at each other, their eyes reflecting love and something else that Mrs. Okumura couldn't discern. She surprised a smile. It was amazing how much both boys loved each other. After a couple of seconds Mrs. Okumura made a small sound and Eiji glanced away from Ash, a slight blush on his face.

Next to her she felt her daughter shift uncomfortably. Mrs. Okumura glanced down at the young girl. Eiji was right, Yumi was acting strange. She was paler than usual and kept glancing at Ash and Eiji as if she thought something terrible was about to happen. Mrs. Okumura frowned slightly; she would question her daughter about this later. In the meantime, she wanted to change the subject to a more cheerful and lighthearted one. She turned her attention back to the boys, a smile on her face.

"So, your vacation starts tomorrow. Am I correct?" she asked, and the boys nodded. "Any plans?"

"Yes," Ash said smiling, and Mrs. Okumura was happy to see he was back to his old self. "We're going on a trip."

Yumi dropped her chopsticks into her bowl with a loud clank. She stared at Ash, horror struck, any remaining color fading from her face.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I haven't got to see that much of Japan…" Ash said uncertainly. umi looked like she was about to be sick. She trembled for a second before straightening her shoulders.

"I want to go too." She said boldly.

"You can't, you still have classes." Mrs. Okumura said, giving her daughter a warning glance. She didn't like scolding her children in front of each other, but she'd have to if Yumi kept pushing things. Yumi stared at her mother pleadingly.

"When do you plan to leave?" Mrs Okumura asked. ignoring her daughter's look.

"Tomorrow morning." Eiji said. Mrs. Okumura raised an eyebrow.

"Quite a short notice." She pointed out. Eiji glanced over at Ash and then down at his hands.

"Sorry." He muttered. "We only came to this decision yesterday…"

"Why are you leaving so soon?!" Yumi interrupted, her voice raising. Eiji turned to face her. She stared back at her brother with a challenge.

"Seriously, Yumi, cut it out." Eiji hissed.

"Don't worry, Yumi. We'll buy you plenty of souvenirs" Ash said lightly. Yumi's expression didn't change as she turned her steely eyes to Ash. Ash's smile faded and he glanced worriedly at Eiji who shrugged back at him.

"Don't you have other things to do than travel?" Yumi asked her voice almost hysterical. Mrs. Okumura put down her drink firmly on the table. The low thumping sound made her children look up at her.

"Alright, dinner's over." She said "Yumi, it's your turn to do the dishes. Please go and do them." She looked at her daughter until she nodded. "You two." She looked at the boys. "I want to talk to you about your trip before you go." Yumi, dismissed, stood up and stomped angrily out of the room. Mrs. Okumura waited until she heard the sink run from the kitchen before turning her attention back to the boys.

"I don't know what happened back in America but now you two are my responsibility." Mrs. Okumura said sternly. "I realize it's a little late to have this talk with you but…" she glanced from Eiji to Ash and back to her son again. "You two need to be safe when you do… things." She knew this talk came very late but Eiji had never had a boy- or a girlfriend before Ash, and then there was never the right moment to talk, so she never talked to him about this. She had wanted to bring this up after Ash had arrived, but the boy seemed so scared of her at the time that she still held off. Her son didn't seem to understand the gist of what she was saying because he stared at her in confusion. Ash on the other hand nodded his head in solemn understanding.

"I understand," he said, "We'll be safe, don't worry." Eiji looked from his mother to Ash, confused. Mrs. Okumura could see the gears working in his head, then his eyes widened, and a light pink flush covered his cheeks. He made a half grunt half squawk of protest. Mrs. Okumura felt a smile twinge on her lips.

"Alright then." She said "During your trip I need you to call or text me at least once every day. I know it seems a lot, but this is your first trip since New York…You need to understand how frightened I was when you didn't contact me." Eiji looked down at his plate guilt written all over his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Mrs. Okumura smiled at her son.

"You were busy…" she said. "I get that, but for now…I need to know where you are and if you're safe…I don't want you to disappear and only reappear when you get hurt." Ash physically flinched at those words.

"That won't happen again." Ash said firmly. "Never again." Mrs. Okumura blinked at him in surprise.

"I mean I will make sure that he calls you." Ash's muttered. Eiji, reading Ash's expression, put his hand on Ash's and gave a small squeeze. He turned back to his mother.

"We'll be fine." He said more confidently.

"I know you will." Mrs. Okumura said smiling. "I'm sorry that I worry too much."

"No, I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"You people apologize too much." Ash muttered under his breath. Eiji kicked him under the table.

"Well then." Mrs. Okumura said briskly, standing up. "You two better get packing."

"Ok," Eiji and Ash said in unison as they stood up. Mrs. Okumura watched as they left the room. It would be good for them to get away from home for a while. It would help them sort out their thoughts and it would help her get over the fear of her son disappearing again. She needed to stop worrying so much. What happened back then won't repeat itself. She heard the water turn off in the other room, and Yumi reappeared to grab the dinner plates.

"You seemed off tonight." Mrs. Okumura said calmly to her daughter as she bent down to pick up a plate. Yumi froze, the plate still in her hand and looked over at her mom.

"Did I?" she asked, frightened. Mrs. Okumura gave her daughter a stern look. Yumi paused and put down the plate. She looked like she was struggling to find the right words. Finally, she just sunk to the ground and then broke down in tears.

"Yumi." Mrs. Okumura said in shock, reaching out for her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Ash." Yumi sobbed. The mother frowned confusedly at her daughter. What about Ash could have made her cry so much?

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Okumura heard her son call from another room. After a second Eiji appeared in the doorway.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" He asked, concern seeping into his voice.

"She's fine, just tired," Mrs. Okumura said standing up. "Yumi, let's go talk in my room.

It took a whole ten minutes after Mrs. Okumura closed the door for Yumi to calm down enough to talk. Once she was calm, her mother questioned her again.

"It's Ash." Yumi muttered. "He's going to hurt Eiji."

"What?" Mrs. Okumura said confused. Of all the things she thought her daughter would say that was not one of them. She had never spoken her suspicions around her daughter nor had she ever seen Ash act in a way that would make youngest child feel fearful. There shouldn't be any reason why her daughter was suddenly afraid Ash would hurt Eiji.

"Ash is evil." Yumi sniffed. "He killed some people and…and lead a gang and…he was involved in crimes! If Ash takes Eiji away he will disappear forever!"

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Okumura asked baffled. "Where did you get this information?"

"Hiroki said-"

"Hiroki?" Mrs. Okumura felt her temper rise. "Why are you listening to Hiroki? You know he's jealous of Ash."

"I wanted him to read the articles…." Yumi said trailing off.

"What articles?" Mrs. Okumura asked sitting next to her daughter. "Start at the beginning". After a moment's pause the young girl started her story. Mrs. Okumura listened with growing indignation. Not only was her daughter eavesdropping on her conversations and sticking her nose where it didn't belong but she also decided that Hiroki was the best person to ask to translate the articles? She thought she raised her daughter better than that.

"Yumi." Mrs. Okumura said trying to keep her temper down. "This is all nonsense. You do realize that. You can't take Hiroki's word for it."

"But that's what's written in the articles!" Yumi said. Mrs. Okumura rubbed her temple.

"Alright." She said calmly. "I'll go to visit the Tanakas residence tomorrow and get the articles from Hiroki. Hopefully he's not going on a trip as well. Yumi didn't look convinced but she nodded in agreement.

Hiroki was indeed home when Mrs. Okumura came calling. She had seen her son and Ash off earlier that morning and now had time to interrogate the young man who was dead set on making everyone hate Ash. Hiroki let her in and brought her to the kitchen for tea. While he made two cups she got straight to the point.

"Yumi was crying yesterday." She said sternly. "It seems that she thinks Eiji will disappear if he leaves with Ash." Hiroki paused, tea kettle in hand, then nodded.

"He will," he said seriously. "Ash is part of a human trafficking circle. He wants to kidnap Eiji and sell him." Mrs. Okumura froze surprised. Yumi hasn't mentioned anything about human trafficking. Was this another one of Hiroki's theories or did he actually read about it somewhere?

"May I see the articles?" Mrs. Okumura finally asked. Hiroki handed her a tea cup.

"Sure, I'll get them for you." He said confidently. He turned and rushed upstairs. Mrs. Okumura watched him with a slight frown on her face. There must be some actual proof of crimes Ash had committed for him to act so confident. Hiroki returned a few minutes later with a pile of papers in hand. Mrs. Okumura suppressed a sigh and she picked up the top one. This would take a while.

There was a lot to take in. All of Ash's connections to various crimes were extremely overwhelming to read. Mrs. Okumura took a slow deep breath and put down the papers. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands, deep in thought. Hiroki watched her for a few minutes.

"You see!" Hiroki finally exclaimed. "I told you something was wrong with him! And look at this!" He pulled up one of the papers from the pile. "I found this in my own research. Jail time! He spent time in jail!"

"I see." Mrs. Okumura said, eyes still closed. She paused for another minute and then faced the young man again. "It didn't say however that Ash was a human trafficker…" Hiroki stared at her open mouthed in disbelief.

"Where did you find information about Ash kidnapping people?" Mrs. Okumura pressed

"It didn't say it directly, but it did say he was involved." He said confidently. "He had connections with people who were confirmed to have a part in it. That makes him guilty by association." Mrs. Okumura frowned thoughtfully tapping her fingers on the side of her mug.

"Have you thought that perhaps Ash was a victim of human trafficking and not the culprit?" She finally said. Hiroki's eyes darkened with annoyance.

"I show you proof and you're defending him?!" Hiroki asked angrily. "Why are you trying to make it seem like he's innocent?!

"I'm not," Mrs. Okumura said shortly. "I don't think he's innocent. Truthfully all this killing and gang stuff is terrifying. The fact that he had spent time in jail and has a criminal record hasn't been lost on me…However, I don't think he's dangerous…at least anymore." Hiroki snorted.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" He snapped. Mrs. Okumura bit down the angry words she wanted to say. She needed to keep a cool head in this.

"Eiji wouldn't have brought Ash to our house if he thought Ash would kill or hurt someone."

"Eiji doesn't know about this!" Hiroki exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "There's no way he knows."

"He knows." Mrs. Okumura said confidently. "It's impossible for him not to know. Ash cries out in his sleep. He has a small knife collection hidden in his drawers. He couldn't have brought that through security so he must have bought it here. There's no place nearby that sells that sort of thing so Eiji had to bring him to a city to buy those." That also meant that Eiji had permitted Ash to bring weapons into the house. Mrs. Okumura frowned at that thought.

"Besides…" Mrs. Okumura continued before Hiroki could interrupt. "He must have known about Ash's life. It would explain how he ended up getting shot." Hiroki shut his mouth his face going pale. He stared at Mrs. Okumura for a minute.

"Shot?" he finally croaked. "Eiji was shot?" Mrs. Okumura looked at him in surprise. She didn't know how much Eiji told other people about his injury in New York. Apparently from Hiroki's reaction he kept it quiet.

"You didn't know?" she asked. "That's the reason it took him so long to return to school."

"He said he got hurt…but he never mentioned that he got shot…"

"If I had to guess what happened in New York I would think that Eiji knew what Ash was and what he was doing." Mrs. Okumura speculated. "He probably knew about all this from news articles or from Ash himself."

"But how did they meet?" Hiroki demanded. "How did he meet a dangerous gang leader? It doesn't make sense for their meeting to be at random. Ash had to have seeked Eiji out."

"Eiji and Ibe-san went to New York to write an article on gangs there." Hiroki's mouth fell open in shock.

"And you have let him go to America knowing that's what he'd be doing there?" He asked incredulously.

"Truthfully I didn't know about the gang part until after they returned." Mrs. Okumura said. She remembered clearly how angry she had been to learn that her son had kept that from her.

"But then how did they meet up after that?" Hiroki demanded. "If Eiji knew how dangerous Ash's life was then he wouldn't meet up with him again, right?"

"They probably had secret rendezvous points where they could meet in private." Mrs. Okumura guessed. "I'm guessing that their meeting place was discovered and that's how Eiji got shot."

"How can you be so sure?" Hiroki demanded. "How do you know that Ash's intentions were good?

"Ash wouldn't want Eiji to get hurt."

"How do you know?" Hiroki asked angrily.

"I just do." Mrs. Okumura said rubbing her temple. If nothing else was obvious, Ash's love for her son was genuine. The happy way Ash said Eiji's name when he was sleeping. The way he physically flinched at the thought of Eiji getting shot or hurt again. Even if Ash was a criminal he himself wasn't a danger to Eiji. Even so it was dangerous to hang out with a criminal, her son should have known better.

"But…but." Hiroki said desperately his face scrunching up in confusion. "I don't understand. Eiji…Eiji can't actually know…he knows better…why would he date Ash?... That's so stupid…he wouldn't fall for a criminal. Eiji wouldn't…no, he can't know… Why would he pick a murderer? Doesn't that scare him? Frighten him?" Mrs. Okumura watched the young man babble with a frown on her face.

"I don't understand either." Mrs. Okumura said, finally. "I don't know why my son picked someone like Ash…" Hiroki glared at her.

"And you're ok with this?" he growled, jumping to his feet. "You think he's harmless? Think he's not a problem? You're fine letting your son date him?!"

"No." the mother said simply. "I'm not happy with it at all. I'm going to talk with Eiji and Ash once they return."

"Return?" Hiroki asked fearfully. Mrs. Okumura almost rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Hiroki, they're on a trip, nothing's going to happen." She snapped and the boy closed his mouth. "Anyway, after they get back, I will talk to them about all of it. And after that…I will decide whether or not Ash can stay in my house."

"That's all?" Hiroki asked dully.

"Of course." She said. "I'm not going to kick him out until I hear his side of the story."

"But even if you do find him guilty the worst you'd do is kick him out?" Hiroki demanded.

"What are you implying I should do?" Mrs. Okumura asked coolly.

"Turn him in!" Hiroki exclaimed. "I was planning on getting this evidence and showing it to the police. A criminal just entered our country! We-"

"Hiroki." The woman cut in sharply. "That's a terrible idea. Think about it for a moment. Currently he lives with my family and has tight connections to my son. What do you think will happen to Eiji when the police realize they are together? You are not going to condemn my son." Hiroki froze, his eyes opened wide.

"No." Hiroki said hurriedly. "I…I never meant…I won't do that…but…." Mrs. Okumura stood up.

"I'm leaving." She said. "Don't do anything desperate. If you get any more information, please, just tell me. Understand?" Hiroki stared at her in disbelief. "Do you understand, Hiroki?"

"You really believe Eiji knows what Ash did." He said. "You really think he's not going to hurt him.

"I do." Mrs. Okumura said. Hiroki seemed to deflate. He flopped back down on the cushion. tiredly.

"Ok then." He muttered. Mrs. Okumura sighed and stood up to leave. As she got to the kitchen door, she heard Hiroki mutter.

"Why, Eiji, why?" He sounded so lost and hurt. Mrs. Okumura wondered if he truly believed her that Ash wasn't going to hurt Eiji. She wasn't too worried about Hiroki turning Ash in. Much like Ash, Hiroki didn't want Eiji to get hurt. She glanced back once more at the mourning boy. Although she knew he was speaking from a place of jealousy she had to agree with him on some things. Of all the people Eiji could fall in love with, why Ash? It wasn't like Eiji was desperate to date anyone. He had never shown interest in dating before.

Mrs. Okumura shut the front door and stepped out into the street. She regretted not going to Hiroki sooner. She could have settled this before her son and his boyfriend left. Now she would have to question them when they got home. She wouldn't do it over the phone, this was too important not to speak face to face. She couldn't ask them to come home earlier, Eiji has spent too much money renting the hotels for him to be persuaded easily, besides she didn't think Ash was any danger to her son.

When they got back, however, she would question them right away. No more hesitation or avoiding the problem. The truth needed to be known once and for all. Then after hearing his side; after hearing the story from both Ash and Eiji she would decide whether Ash could stay or if he had to go.

.

.

.

And that's it for today. Next is Yumi's chapter as she continues her quest to find information.

Feel free to leave a kudo or a review. They make my day and send me into spirals of happiness.


	6. A Drowning Man will Clutch at Straws

Yumi was starting to get tired of being 12 years old. Ever since the whole Ash thing started up, she hasn't been able to get a straight answer from any of the adults. They just told her not to worry while hiding the truth from her. First her mom suddenly started spying on Ash for no reason, and then later on Hiroki wouldn't tell her what exactly was written in the articles she's found. She was now placing her hopes back on her mother. When she gets back from visiting Hiroki, surely she will tell her what's going on. Yumi glanced back at the window. It had been hours since her mother left the house. Whatever they were talking about was taking a long time. Yumi was this close to going to Hiroki's house and demanding information. She knew her mom would be angry if she did, so instead she gritted her teeth and waited.

It took another hour for her mom's figure to appear in view walking up their street. Yumi watched her stroll painstakingly slowly towards the house. Finally, when her mom was at the front door, Yumi rushed downstairs and waited impatiently in the front hall. The door opened and her mother stepped in. She saw Yumi waiting there , raised an eyebrow. and turned to close the door. The moment the door clicked Yumi began her interrogation.

"What did he say?" she asked. Her mother sighed and turned to her, a frown creasing her brow. Yumi gulped. It didn't look like she had any good news. Yumi held her breath as she waited for her mom to answer. Mrs. Okumura didn't say anything for a good minute, she seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, a small smile crossed the older woman's face.

"You don't need to worry about Ash and Eiji. Your brother isn't in any danger." Yumi's mouth fell open in dismay. Did her mom expect that would clear everything? That statement was vague and unhelpful. It told her nothing except that her mother was dead set on hiding the truth from her.

"So, Ash didn't kill anyone or isn't a gang leader?" Yumi pressed.

"No," her mother said, her smile faltering. "He is, but it isn't something you need to worry about. I will talk to him and Eiji when they return home." With that last statement Mrs. Okumura turned and walked into the living room. Yumi followed her, arms crossed tightly across her chest. Hiroki told her that Eiji was in danger because of Ash but didn't tell her why. Now her mom was saying that Eiji wasn't in danger because of Ash yet still not telling her why. Which one was it? And better yet, why wasn't her mom going to call Eiji to tell him all of it? If he wasn't in danger, then there was no reason to keep Ash's previous crimes a secret from him. Shouldn't he know what his boyfriend was up to?

"Don't you think we should at least warn Eiji of what Ash is?" she demanded as her mom sat down on the couch.

"Eiji knows already." Her mom said dryly, rubbing her temple.

"What?" Yumi exclaimed. "There's no way! He wouldn't date Ash if he knew he was a criminal!" Her mother closed her eyes looking drained.

"I know how you feel, Yumi." she sighed. "But there's no reason to worry about it. I've already said I'll deal with it. Just relax, nothing bad is going to happen."

"But-"

"No buts," her mom snapped, finally losing her patience. "This conversation is over, Yumi, please drop it." Yumi closed her mouth. There was no way she could argue with her mom when she was like this.

Yumi spent the rest of the day sulking in her room. She couldn't believe any of them. Her brother was off with a murderer and none of the adults seemed to want to do anything about it. It was so annoying. Maybe if she had more information, she would understand why her mom wasn't more terrified. Maybe if she had more information, she would understand why Hiroki was so terrified. Right now, however, she had nothing to do; no way to find out why the adults acted this way. She was left with no answers and no way to get to the actual truth. The thought made her feel run down and tired. She hated being left out of everything. She wished she was an adult who they could trust with the truth, and not a child who they constantly wanted to protect. As it stood, she has reached a dead end in her investigation. She had no more leads to follow. It was with this last depressing thought that she went to bed.

The next morning the answer came to her. Her alarm went off. and, when she sat up, she knew there was another way that could get her the answers. Proceeding with online research would be pointless since the articles never gave her enough information, plus she couldn't really read them. If neither her mom nor Hiroki would talk to her then she would go, ask a third party. Not just any third party, she would find a third party whose job it was to work with people. Someone who didn't know her and didn't want to protect her. She decided to call the New York City police. If information about Ash was in the news and publicized, then it couldn't be classified. She wouldn't even need to ask questions directly about Ash. She could ask questions about Eiji's accident, since she is part of his family. Yumi bet that Ash was present during that accident so she would be able to ask questions about the American through the context of Eiji's incident.

To set her plan in motion she had to wait until evening. As excited as she was to try to get answers, she knew she couldn't call the police before 7pm. It was times like this that she wished America was in the same time zone as Japan. She waited patiently through school and her afternoon activities. The second she got home she busied herself in finding the phone number for the police.

Finally, after dinner, she excused herself by telling her mom she was going out to buy some snacks. Her mom nodded absentmindedly, clearly still distracted by her own thoughts about Ash and Eiji. Yumi left the house and walked purposely down the street towards the 7/11 that was only a few streets away. When she was out of sight of the house she broke into a run and darted around the corner. There was a phone booth a few streets away. She knew it existed because she had seen some old guy use it before. She didn't want to call the police from her house in case they somehow got information back to her mom. She has already got a warning from her mom for sticking her nose where it didn't belong, if she was caught this time, she could end up getting severely grounded.

Yumi checked her watch. It was 7:30 pm, therefore it would be around 8:30 in the morning in America. Yumi sucked in her breath and strolled confidently to the phone booth. She searched around until she found a place to put money in. The amount needed to make an overseas call was more than she anticipated, so she hoped the conversation wouldn't take too long. After paying the right amount of money, she dialed the number she had found for the New York City police. There was silence on the other side for a few seconds, and she worried that she had put in the wrong number. Then the phone started to ring. It was a sharp deep sound, different from the sound of phones in Japan. She held her breath as the phone rang once…twice…

"Hello, you have reached the New York City police Hillside branch, this is Harold Smith, how can I help you?" Yumi's breath hitched at the sound of the American man's voice on the other end and she temporally couldn't speak. Talking to foreigners has always been hard for her. It has taken her a little while to completely warm up to Ash and be able to talk to him freely.

"Hello?" the man's voice again. Yumi cleared her throat. This was no time for her to act like a child. She needed to do this so she could get answers.

"Hi, I'm a relative Okumura of Eiji and I have some questions about his accident." Yumi stammered, lowering her voice so it made her sound older. She knew her English was coming out bad. It always got worse whenever she was nervous. She really hoped she was clear enough for the man to understand. There was a confused pause on the other side and Yumi wondered if he understood her.

"You said Eiji Okumura, am I correct?" Smith finally asked.

"Yes." She said nervously. There was another pause.

"Alright, then one second. I'll look it up for you." It was quiet for a couple of minutes and she heard typing on the other end. Yumi wondered what he was doing.

"What's your name?" Smith finally asked. Yumi paused, her heart beating fast. She hasn't thought up a fake name. If she gave her own name, there was a chance that the information could get back to her mom. She needed another name, but her mind was blank.

"Hiroki Tanaka" Yumi blurted out in panic. The second she said the name she cringed. She could have gone with any name. Why did she pick Hiroki's? At least she could have picked a female's name. The problem was Hiroki was on her mind, so his name was the first one to come to her. While she was mentally scolding herself the policeman spoke again.

"Alright, Miss Hiroki. I looked up the case and I'm going to turn you over to Charlie Dickinson. He was part of that particular case and will have more information for you. Is that alright?" Yumi's eyes widened with shock. Did that really work?

"Miss Hiroki?" Smith asked again.

"Y-yes, please." Yumi stuttered.

"Very well. Have a nice day ma'am." With that final statement the phone went silent as the policeman connected her to another phone. Yumi let out a long sigh of relief. It didn't seem like he knew that Hiroki was a boy's name. If that was the case, then the Americans wouldn't catch on that it wasn't her real name. Yumi brightened up at that thought. The phone rang again and then picked up. The man on the other side introduced himself as Charlie Dickinson and Yumi repeated her story, this time with more confidence.

"I see" Dickinson said on the other end. Unlike Smith, he seemed to know what she was talking about. "How is Eiji doing?"

"He's doing better. It took a while for him to fully get better." Yumi said. It was weird hearing a total stranger refer to her brother by his given name. She knew it was a strange thing that Americans did. Ash did it a lot when he came over. much to many people's discomfort.

"That's good to hear." Dickinson said, relief in his voice. He sounded like he was concerned about her brother's injury. Yumi wondered if he had met her brother personally while he stayed in America. "What would you like to know, Miss?"

"I want to know more about how he got shot."

"According to the official records he was shot by mistake while exploring an abandoned building. Someone nearby mistakenly discharged a gun due to the fact they believed it was not loaded. Eiji was located soon after receiving the injury and was rushed to the hospital." Yumi's heart sank. She has already heard this story. It was the exact same story her mom told her before Eiji returned. It wasn't anything new.

"Was there someone named Ash Lynx there when it happened?" she probed. There was a short pause on the other side.

"I'm guessing you heard that name from Eiji." Dickinson finally said. "No, he wasn't involved in the incident. Ash Lynx had died a couple months earlier due to a stab wound he received during a gang fight." Yumi bit back a sigh of frustration. She forgot that Ash had fakes him death twice. The incident happened between the first and the second death. That meant that any "official records" that happened after his first death would not include him in them. Yumi glanced down at the money slot screen. She was alarmed to see that she had under a minute left. She was running out of time. Yumi wondered if she should end the call now or put more money in to extend the conversation. The young girl bit her lip. She hasn't got any new information so far and she has already spent a lot of money. It would be a waste if she got nothing from this call at all. Before she could change her mind, she slipped a few more coins in the machine and the number jumped back up.

"Hello?" the police asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah" Yumi said. "I still have more questions."

"Alright, then please continue." Dickinson said.

"Are you sure he was dead?" Yumi pressed. "Ash, I mean." There was a longer pause on the other end.

"If you're referring to the young man who was found dead in the library a couple days after the incident with Eiji, that was not Ash Lynx." Dickinson said slowly. "I know there was much speculation on who it was, and many reported that it was Ash Lynx. However. official documents clearly show that Ash Lynx has already been dead at the time of the incident." Yumi noticed that the man's official sounding voice had a twinge of sadness in it.

"Is there any other question you'd like to ask?" The police officer asked. Yumi thought for a moment. Their current conversation lead her nowhere. She wondered if the man knew the truth about Ash faking his death and was being difficult. or if he was being completely honest with her. It didn't really matter to her if he knew or not. Ash was dangerous and she needed answers.

"Is Ash Lynx a dangerous criminal?" she blurted out. "Did he murder someone?" There was a shocked pause on the other end.

"Miss Hiroki." The American said, sounding uncertain. "What Ash was involved in is irreverent to what happened to Eiji."

"That's not true at all." Yumi exclaimed. "I need to know if my bro- I mean Eiji is going to be safe with him." It was quiet on the other end for a long time then.

"Safe with him?" Dickinson asked, confusion laced in his voice. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean." Yumi said slowly, forming each English word carefully. "If the Ash who is here in Japan is dangerous then Eiji shouldn't be around him. I need to know if he is dangerous or not." There was a gasp of shock on the other end.

"Are you saying…Ash…I see…" The man muttered something else under his breath. He sounded excited and relieved but also nervous. It was clear to Yumi that he didn't know that Ash was alive. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry ma'am" he said professionally. "But I don't think you quite understand. Ash Lynx is dead; therefore, he cannot harm anyone." He said the words slowly and strongly, as if to convince her. Any previous emotion was gone from his voice.

"But he's not!" Yumi said angrily, not bothering to lower her voice. She didn't care if there was a reason, the police officer might be denying the truth. She needed to know if her brother was safe. She needed to know more information about Ash. She was tired of adults hiding things from her.

"Ash is here he-"

"I'm sorry ma'am" the police cut in sharply. "It seems like you've been misinformed. Ash Lynx is dead." Yumi felt tears coming to her eyes. She has hoped that he might have information for her. She has wasted a lot of money making this call. It seemed like she'd never get the answers she needed.

"but-" she stammered, but he cut her off.

"Hiroki." The word came out low and urgent. "Please stop. This line is being monitored. I don't wa-" The call suddenly cut short. Yumi paused in confusion and looked down at the pay phone screen. She still had four minutes left to make her call. Maybe it was his end that suddenly cut off. Maybe the weather was bad in New York. Yumi pulled out her cell phone and checked the weather across the world. According to the forecast it was a perfect sunny day in New York City. There was no wind or clouds. If it wasn't the weather on his end and it wasn't the money on her end, then what happened? The police officer's voice has sounded extremely urgent and fearful, as if he was worried about something.

Yumi bit her lip. He said that the line was being monitored. What did that mean? She wasn't sure if she had heard the English word monitored before. The way the man had said it made it sound like a bad thing. She quickly looked up the meaning of the word on her phone. The definition popped up: to watch, keep record of, to observe. Yumi stared down at her phone. a rising feeling of fear consuming her. Someone else has heard their conversation. Did that third party cut her call? Yumi felt sick. In her haste to find more information she might have set something worse in motion.

If the third party was listening in on their conversation, why did they decide to cut the call? Why were they listening in the first place? What did they want? Did they cut the call because she was talking about Ash? Did they have connections to Ash? Was that the reason Ash faked his death? Was someone dangerous looking for him? Would that someone go after her or her family? Was there more than one of that someone? Was that a dangerous organization that Ash had angered? Why did she think it was a good idea to contact the New York City Police? Why didn't she just wait for her mom to tell her? Why did she act like a little child? Why? Why?!

As thoughts bounced around her head her eyes pricked with tears. She sunk to the ground trembling. She curled her legs into her chest as she felt the tears fall in fear and frustration. Everything she did seemed to make this situation worse. She didn't know what she should have done differently thought. She was afraid of Ash, and the adults were denying her answers. She wanted the truth…she wanted to know about Ash…

Ash…It was all his fault that this was happening. Why did he have to come here and not tell them the truth about his past? Why did Eiji lie and act like nothing bad has happened in New York? Yumi buried her head in her arms. She was afraid for her family. She was afraid of Ash. She had no idea what would happen next. She felt helpless and small against a cruel unknown world.

Yumi didn't know how long she cried but eventually she started to calm down. As she regained control over her emotions, she was able to think straight. There was no way for someone to find her or her family. She had used a pay phone. Even if they tracked her call here, they wouldn't know who had used it. It was night so none of the neighbors had seen her make the call either. She didn't even use her real name so they couldn't just look her up in a phone book. The third party couldn't possibly track the call back to her. They wouldn't figure out it was her who made that call. She felt her heart start to steady and her breath return to normal. It was alright, her family was safe.

It was later that night, after Yumi had returned to her house and crept upstairs, that a thought occurred to her. She was lying in bed. It hit her hard and caused her to wake up with a start. As she stared at the dark ceiling, a shiver of fear slithered down her spine. Yumi may not have used her real name, but she has used a real name. She has used Hiroki's full name. And the third party may not be able to track her or her family, but they could track Hiroki.


	7. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and gentle fluffy clouds floated above, occasionally passing in front of the sun. It was warm out, but nfot too hot. It rained the night before and the air had a fresh clean smell to it. The birds were chirping merrily in the trees and the wind rustled softly through the grass. It was the kind of day that Hiroki loved. On such days he would take a walk or go biking. Usually he would feel at peace. That day was not today. Ash's presence hung above him like a dark cloud polluting his mind and making the day seem far less cheerful. How can people be happy when Eiji is road tripping around Japan with a criminal? Eiji; his name echoed in Hiroki's mind. Usually the thought of his crush would make him happy. It would fill him with joy and take his breath away. Right now, however, it filled him with grief. Eiji knew better. He knew better than to date a criminal. It took another three days after his talk with Mrs. Okumura for the truth to really settle in his mind. Eiji was dating a murderer…

And he knew it.

Eiji who he knew, the one who grew up in Japan, the one who he attended school with, would have known better. He would have pushed Ash away and gotten to a safe distance. Eiji has always been cautious, always took the safe way. He always avoided conflicts. America has changed Eiji. Ash has changed Eiji. The change has seeped into his crush and blackened his mind. Eiji must be confused. He must have been so lost in America that it changed him for the worst.

Truthfully, Hiroki knew his thoughts were all cluttered. It made trying to figure out Eiji's motives and reasons almost impossible. Hiroki wanted to justify things, to explain things, to come up with a series of events that would make the boy he remembered act the way he did.

Hiroki wondered how Eiji could have decided that a gang leader would make a good boyfriend. It must have felt like a forbidden romance. There must have been a thrill to it; the dashing young dangerous gang leader falling in love with you. Meeting in secret so no one else knew about your affair. Eiji, who had never been in a relationship before, must have been taken in by the idea. It probably gave him a sense of power, like their love was invincible. He probably never saw Ash do anything dangerous, so he romanticized it. It was the same way some movies romanticized violence or epic adventures. Then, at the end of Eiji's stay, he and Ash were discovered and Eiji got shot. That was where Hiroki's theory faltered. How did Eiji's romanticized view survive that pain? He could only think that Ash had probably begged him to stay with him. He probably told Eiji it wouldn't happen again. He probably asked to go to Japan with Eiji.

It was all Ash's fault. Eiji wasn't that much of a romantic until Ash came along. Eiji has changed, he's become too passive towards violence. He must have kept himself from thinking too hard about it. Poor confused Eiji, Ash was probably manipulating him. Once Mrs. Okumura talked to Ash and kicked him out, Eiji would be safe. Eiji just needed to open his eyes to the truth of the things he was glamorizing. It was that thought alone that kept Hiroki from falling into despair all week. Now that the week was coming to an end, Hiroki felt himself become more antsy. Soon the couple would be returning. It was only a matter of hours now.

"Hiroki!" the young man blinked and returned to reality. He must have gotten lost in his thoughts again. He turned towards the voice and found his mother standing next to him, her hands on her hips.

"Stop zoning out." She scolded.

"Sorry." Hiroki muttered. His mother's face softened slightly.

"I went to visit the Okumuras" she said. Hiroki tried not to react too much to the name. "And Yumi-chan asked me to give you this." She handed him a small folded note. Hiroki took it muttering his thanks and pocketed it. He would read the note later. Whatever Yumi had to say could wait until after Ash was booted out. Hiroki's mother's eyes narrowed at his gloomy expression.

"What's with all this sulking around?" She chastised. "What's wrong with you? At least read the note. She said it was important."

"I'll read it later." Hiroki said with a sigh. His mother's frown deepened. Hiroki knew she was frustrated by his attitude and would question him ruthlessly until she got a satisfactory answer. Hiroki fished around in his mind for another subject. "Shouldn't you be leaving soon to visit Auntie? I thought you're staying the night there. She'll be angry if you arrive late."

"I need to return Ito's rice cooker first." his mother said tightly "I can do that!" Hiroki said eagerly, anything to get his mother away. She wasn't one to drop an argument easily. He didn't know how he would explain things about Ash and Eiji to her if she asked. Baffled by his sudden enthusiasm, his mother raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"My, that's nice of you." she said shortly, clearly aware of his attempts to get her to leave.

"Yeah," he said, "But, like you said, I should stop 'sulking around'". His mother eyed him suspiciously. He knew she wanted to argue the point more but luckily for him she was on a time crunch. He saw her consider whether or not it would be better to leave now. Finally, she sighed and eyed her son one more time.

"Alright then." She said, defeated. "I'm heading out, and" she pointed a finger at Hiroki. "I want to see you back to your usual mood when I get home."

"Yeah, yeah" Hiroki said waving her off. His mother gave him one more glance and headed out. As soon as she was around the corner, he gave a sigh of relief and headed into the house to grab the rice cooker. The Ito residence wasn't in walking distance of the house, but Hiroki didn't mind. The errand would distract him from his circling thoughts. It was nice to get away from the house and do something.

We're sorry for the delay. The train will be starting up in the next five minutes. Thank you for your patience.

Hiroki groaned and slumped down in his seat. Someone has dropped something on the tracks, and now he was stuck there until it was removed. He has hoped, after finishing his errand, that he would be home soon, and would occupy himself by making dinner. This delay, however, left him with nothing to think about, and his mind snapped back to Ash. Hiroki gritted his teeth. He was tired of stressing over Ash, the American would be gone soon anyway. There was no reason to dwell on it. Hiroki tried to think of something else to distract himself. He suddenly remembered Yumi's note. With nothing better to do he might as well read it. Hiroki hadn't spoken to Yumi since she had confronted him a week ago with the articles. He bet the young girl sent him a note instead of just contacting him herself because Mrs. Okumura didn't want him to 'scare her' anymore. Of course, to be fair, she only came to him because Ash was scaring her in the first place.

Hiroki pulled out the small piece of paper and opened it. He wondered what was so important that Yumi needed to contact him. Looking down at the note, he read:

You are being watched. Someone might come after you.

Hiroki stared down at the note in disbelief. It was very cryptic. The paper Yumi used was so small that there wasn't any room to write more. He wished she had written her note on a bigger piece of paper. The note was unsatisfactory. Why was he being watched? He wondered if this had something to do with Ash. Why would someone come after him though? That part made no sense. He didn't do anything to cause someone to want to stalk him. Hiroki wished he could just go and talk to Yumi. It would make life easier just to ask the young girl what she meant. Of course, he knew Mrs. Okumura wouldn't let him near her. At that thought he snorted. Forget about him scaring her, she seemed to be fully capable of scaring herself.

The train started with a jerk and Hiroki looked up from the note startled. He has been thrown off by Yumi's weird message. Now he was even more confused than before. When the train stopped at his station and Hiroki got off, his mind was still on the note. It preoccupied him all the way home. When he got back to his house, he was pulled back to reality. An expensive limousine was parked in front of his house. Hiroki frowned at it as he passed the car. No one in this neighborhood drove a vehicle like that. Even if they did why would they park it in front of his house? There was public parking lot only a few blocks away. Hiroki grumbled under his breath about rude foreigners as he unlocked the front door and entered his home. The second the door closed behind him two strong pairs of arms looped around him. One pair of arms snapped over his mouth and on his back, while the other firmly grasped his shoulders. Hiroki jerked around startled, trying to get free but the men didn't budge. He glanced up and found himself sandwiched between two large Chinese men. They wore black suits, and both had guns poking out of their pockets. Hiroki eyed the guns nervously. What was going on? Was he getting robbed? The two men dragged the Japanese into his living room. Inside that room Hiroki found another Chinese male lounging on his sofa. He was slim and pale, with long braided hair that hung over his shoulder. He wore a fancy traditional outfit that made him seem haughty and proud. He was drinking tea and looked up as Hiroki entered. Once inside the room, the men released him and pushed him down onto a seat across from the man.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Hiroki demanded as soon as the hand was off his mouth. He was trying to sound tough but instead only sounded frightened. The man smirked, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on Hiroki, and gently put down the tea on a platter.

"Three days ago you called the New York Police." The man said, ignoring the Japanese's questions. "You asked about someone named Ash Lynx. You said something very interesting." He rested his chin on his folded hands, his eyes becoming serious. "You said that Ash Lynx was still alive." He paused for a moment, watching the Japanese's face carefully. "Am I correct?" Hiroki gulped nervously. He had no idea what phone call this man was referring to.

"I-I didn't make any phone call" he finally squeaked, "I didn't call anyone." He said in a stronger voice. "What are you talking about?" The Chinese surveyed him, eyes narrowing. Finally, a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"Hmmm?" he purred, looking intrigued. "Interesting." He leaned back on the sofa and carelessly draped his arm around the back cushion. "You see, the report stated that the person who called was a young female. Yet the person in question used your name." He cocked his head at Hiroki. "Why do you think that is?"

Hiroki glanced down at his hands trying to sort his thoughts. Someone broke into his house claiming he had made a phone call. Yumi had sent him a letter, hours earlier, warning him about this. How did Yumi know about this? A sudden thought caused Hiroki to stiffen. If the person who called was a young girl, then was it Yumi? Why did she call the police? The man said she was asking about Ash. In that case it was probably because he didn't give her enough information and she was trying to take matters in her own hands. Hiroki wished he had told her the whole truth.

The Chinese man observed him. He clearly figured out that Hiroki knew something because he straightened up in his seat and leaned forward. He reached over and forced Hiroki to look at him.

"So, you do know something about it." He said softly. "Who made that call?" Hiroki eyed him in terror There was no way in hell that he was going to give Yumi's name to this man. Hiroki tried to think of an excuse that would protect her but none came to him.

"It was actually me." He finally lied, lamely. "I used something to make my voice sound different." The man raised an eyebrow and let go of Hiroki's face.

"Is that so?" he hummed, not looking very convinced. Hiroki nodded and the man rolled his eyes and relaxed against the cushions again.

"Whether it was or wasn't you who made the call might not matter as long as you have the information I am looking for." The Chinese said. "In the call it was mentioned that Ash is alive. Is that true?" Hiroki didn't answer. Mrs. Okumura's words were echoing through his head

What do you think will happen to Eiji when the police realize they are together?

It was the same thing with this man. If he knew Ash was with Eiji he'd probably drag Eiji down with him. Hiroki would not get Eiji involved in Ash's life. He would not be the reason Eiji disappeared or got hurt. The intruder noticed his hesitation and his eyes became slits.

"Don't try to wriggle your way out of this." he hissed. Hiroki hesitated again and the man held up a hand. One of the men who was standing slightly behind Hiroki reached down and took the Japanese's arm tightly. Hiroki gasped in fear and tried to wrench it out, but the man was strong. Terror clouded Hiroki's mind and he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"At least tell me who you are first!" Hiroki exclaimed fearfully. The Chinese man paused and cocked his head in consideration. Finally, he put his hand down and nodded. The guard let go of Hiroki and stepped back. Hiroki massaged his arm, his heart pounding.

"I suppose it wouldn't help things if I harmed you." The man sighed. I am Lei Yut-Lung. It's nice to meet you." Hiroki's face went pale. He had heard of the Lei family before on the news. They were a powerful family. What did Ash do to make someone from that family chase him all the way to Japan?

"Does Ash owe you money or something?" Hiroki croaked. "Is that why you're after him?"

"No," Yut-Lung said, his expression turning amused. He rested his chin in his hands again. "I'm not hunting after Ash because he took something or because he owes something." His stare became intense. "However, your reaction is…very telling. You seem very protective of Ash."

"I'm not." Hiroki spat. Yut-Lung blinked in surprise at the venom in the Japanese's voice.

"Is that so. Yet you don't want me to find him. You clearly have connections with him."

"Not by choice." Hiroki said grimly. Yut-Lung looked thoughtful.

"If it's not Ash you are trying to protect…" He paused for a moment then his eyes widened with understanding. "I see" His face suddenly darkened. "Would you happen to know someone by the name Eiji Okumura?" Hiroki visibly flinched in horror. If this man knew Eiji's name, then Eiji was in terrible danger. This was not good. Hiroki's sudden movement did not go unnoticed by the Chinese whose whole face twisted up in annoyance.

"Of course you know him." He said dryly. "Yet another person hellbent on protecting Eiji."

"Please don't hurt him!" Hiroki gasped. "Please, you can go after Ash but don't touch Eiji! He has nothing to do with any of this!" Yut-Lung blinked, threw back his head and laughed coldly.

"Nothing to do with this?" he sniggered. "If Eiji had nothing to do with this then I wouldn't have had him shot, would I?" The man gave Hiroki and bone chilling smirk and Hiroki shivered in fear and terror. This man was responsible for Eiji's injuries. It was his fault that Eiji almost died.

"But we're not here to talk about Eiji." Yut-Lung said and suddenly he was calm again, "I'm here to talk to you about Ash."

"And what are you going to do when you find him?" Hiroki demanded, shivering.

"Talk to him mostly." Yut-Lung said dismissively. Hiroki blinked in confusion.

"Were you expecting me to say something else?" Yut- Lung said, amused. "I am no longer his enemy. I don't care what he does as long as he doesn't get involved in my…businesses. Of course," his face darkened again. "That doesn't mean I like the idea of not knowing where he is. I guessed that he was still alive after his 'death'. It would take more than a guy with a knife to take him down. I monitored the police to see if they knew anything."

"You did all of that just to talk to Ash?" Hiroki said in disbelief.

"A wild Lynx on the loose is never a good thing." Yut-Lung said frowning. "Picking a fight with him would be dangerous and pointless but not knowing where he is makes me feel… uncomfortable." The man sighed dramatically. "Truthfully, if after this trip I never have to see or hear from Ash again it will make me very happy." Hiroki watched the man suspiciously. He wasn't sure if he was lying or not. His face gave no hints to his true intentions. It didn't really matter though. Hiroki was aware that he had no choice. He didn't know what this man would do to get the answers from him. Hiroki closed his eyes and prayed that Yut-Lung wasn't lying.

"He's here." He muttered. "Ash….is in Japan.

"Is he with Eiji?" Hiroki was silent. Yut-Lung surveyed his face.

"I see." The Chinese said sounded annoyed. "Of course, Eiji would be with him." The Chinese's face twisted into a sourer expression. Hiroki had the impression that he strongly disliked Eiji. Another wave of fear hit him and he worried about the safety of his friend.

"Please don't hurt Eiji." Hiroki said hoarsely. He stood up from the chair. Behind him he heard the two men move forward. Before they could grab him, Hiroki fell to his knees and pressed his forehead against the floor.

"I'll do anything!" He begged. "Please leave him alone. He's been through so much!" It was quiet for a second. Hiroki held his breath, his heart pounding.

"I already told you I'm only here to chat." Yut-Lung said. sounding bored. "You are extremely dramatic." Hiroki heard the Chinese snap his fingers and the two men pulled Hiroki up. The plopped him back into the seat and stepped back. Yut-Lung was watching him, annoyance written across his face.

"You mean it?" Hiroki asked. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes.

"I've already got the information from you that I needed. Why would I keep lying to you?" The Chinese asked, waving a hand. "If I needed you to stay quiet, I would just have you killed. Yes, I'm only going to talk with Ash and Eiji." Hiroki grimaced.

"Why Eiji?" he blurted out. "Why not just talk to Ash alone? Hasn't Eiji been through enough? Why do you need to get him involved?"

"If he didn't want to get involved, he should have returned to Japan." Yut-Lung snorted. "He had plenty of chances to escape his fate."

"What do you mean?" Hiroki asked confused.

"Do you really think Eiji wasn't involved in anything that happened in New York?" Yut-Lung asked, sounding amused. Hiroki bristled. He knew that Eiji understood that Ash was a gang leader, but his crush couldn't have been that much involved. That would make no sense.

"Eiji wouldn't get involved." Hiroki said through gritted teeth. "Eiji isn't that kind of a person. He's not a part of that world."

"I agree" Yut-Lung said nodding. "He's not a part of that world. Yet…" his eyes narrowed. "He stubbornly refused to leave even though his presence there was a burden." Hiroki didn't understand what he meant so he pressed on.

"But still. Eiji's not someone who would hang around gangs. He wouldn't shoot or hurt people."

"You think so?" The Chinese said. a smirk spreading across his face. He tapped a slender finger thoughtfully. "I suppose I can tell." He finally said, "After all, you did give me some valuable information. Think of it as of a trade-off." He snapped his figures again. Hiroki stiffened but no one tried to hold him down, instead one of the bodyguards came forward with a laptop. He presented it to Yut-Lung who opened it and began typing "Ever since meeting Ash I've recorded his movements, including what he did before we met. I have plenty of visual recordings of the events that transpired in New York, many caught on security cameras." He glanced up at Hiroki. "Would you like to see some?" Hiroki bit his lip nervously. He really didn't trust this man at all, however if it was visual proof, then the Chinese man wouldn't be able to fake it. Hiroki really wanted to know what happened to Eiji in America. Yut-Lung made an impatient sound and Hiroki hurriedly nodded.

"Yeah, I would like to see them." He said. Yut-Lung turned his attention back to the computer.

"Let's see." He said. "These three pictures should be enough." He clicked a button and turned the laptop around to face Hiroki.

The first picture looked like it came from a security camera in a prison. There were a lot of people wearing orange uniforms mulling around in the background. In the middle of the picture there was Ash wearing a prison outfit. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Eiji and his lips were clasped against the Japanese's. Eiji had a look of shock on his face. Hiroki bristled. He could tell by the way Eiji was glancing at Ash that it was clearly his first kiss. From the look Eiji was giving the American Hiroki knew that this kiss was unexpected. What a terrible way to have a first kiss; trapped by an inmate who was clearly stronger than him. Behind them Ibe and another man gaped in surprise. Hiroki felt his temper rising. Wasn't it Ibe's job to protect Eiji? Why was he just standing there gaping at him while the blond man forced himself upon the innocent Japanese? With gritted teeth he clicked to the next picture. The sight of it drained his anger in an instant.

In this picture a bunch of sloppily dressed Americans and Eiji were rushing through a fancily decorated hall. The Americans all had weapons with them. What really stood out to Hiroki however was Eiji. His clothes were torn, and beneath them were slash marks against his pale skin. Many of the deeper cuts were still bleeding, and Hiroki saw that they stained his clothes red. Hiroki felt sick and dizzy at the sight of so much blood. Eiji looked exhausted and sad. His eyes were unfocused, and his mouth formed a straight line. Hiroki wondered what was happening to Eiji in the picture. What was Eiji involved in that made him look so torn up? Why was he involved in this situation? Hiroki glanced down at the date and was startled to see how early it was in Eiji's trip. It made him wonder how many times Eiji had gotten hurt while in America before the fateful bullet wound eventually sent him back to Japan. Hiroki bit his lip and moved the mouse to the next picture. He was almost afraid to click on it. What other horrors would he learn about? Finally, he clicked the button and the third picture popped up.

In the last picture there was a group of Americans in nicely fitted outfits. They were in a ball room that was clearly designed for a rich gathering. The people in the room weren't enjoying themselves, however. They were running away from other people who had guns and were shooting up the place. Some of the intruders were wearing formal staff uniform and Hiroki wondered if they had snuck in by pretending to be part of staff. Other intruders were wearing cloths over their faces to hide their identity. On one side of the picture there stood a man that Hiroki recognized as Dino Golzine. He stood with a look of anger on his face, watching the chaos unfold. He had his arms around Ash who was next to him in a wheelchair. It looked like he was holding something to Ash's throat, but Hiroki couldn't tell what it was. It took Hiroki a few seconds to realize that this picture probably took place during the party raid. He remembered reading about it in one of Yumi's articles. Hiroki's eyes were drawn to the middle of the picture where a black-haired man was pointing a gun directly at Golzine. With a horrible jolt Hiroki realized that the man was Eiji. He was wearing a staff uniform and glasses. His face held anger and determination though there were hints of uncertainty and fear. Hiroki felt his stomach churn. His sweet innocent Eiji was holding a gun with the intention of shooting someone. Hiroki quickly recalled what he read in the article. Golzine had been shot during the attack. Was it Eiji who shot him? Did Eiji really pull the trigger?

It was too much. Hiroki snapped the laptop shut and buried his face in his hands. Forget about romanticizing gang activity, Eiji has been taken advantage of, hurt, and then forced to fight in Ash's battles. It was horrible. Hiroki felt like he was going to puke. It was quiet in the room for a minute.

"That was quite entertaining. I could read each emotion you felt." Yut-Lung's voice said from somewhere in front of him. Hiroki could hear the amusement that oozed from the other man's voice. It didn't matter though; Hiroki didn't care what Yut-Lung said anymore. What mattered was that Eiji went through hell in America. He saw horrors that no one here could even fathom. It was quiet for another minute before Yut-Lung continued.

"As you see, Eiji isn't as innocent as you thought he was. He was involved in all of it. Your Eiji has been sniped at, shot at, drugged, kidnapped, attacked by allies, betrayed, and even used a gun himself on multiple occasions. He has taken hostages and run into dangerous areas. Do you know why he did all of this?" Hiroki didn't answer. He was afraid he would vomit on the carpet if he opened his mouth. Yut-Lung didn't seem to care and continued.

"He did all of this for Ash's sake. Even though he could have left, he didn't."

Hiroki took back his earlier thought. It did matter what Yut-Lung said. The Chinese man managed to elaborate on the pictures he saw. Yet part of Hiroki didn't want to believe it. Was that really Eiji in those pictures? His mind was starting to come up with any excuses it could think of to explain who that person was. It couldn't be Eiji. It must have been someone else who looked like him. The part of his brain that wasn't in denial knew better. That was Okumura Eiji and no one else. There was another pause then.

"I suppose you have a lot to think about." Hiroki heard Yut-Lung stand up and heard the footsteps leave the room. After a few seconds the door clicked shut leaving Hiroki alone with his thoughts.

There was no way to describe how he felt. When he thought of everything Eiji must have been put through his heart wept. He has been in so much danger. He has been forced to shoot and hide like a criminal. He has been hurt by so many bad people. Eiji was forced into horrible sickening positions where he had to let go of his humanity in order to survive.

And yet….and yet he still brought Ash back with him to Japan.

After everything Ash had dragged him through, Eiji still brought him back to his hometown. Ash has stolen more than Eiji's heart, he stole his purity and his innocence. Ash dragged Eiji down to his level and held him there until Eiji thought there was no other way to survive except to act like a criminal. What made it worse was that Eiji didn't even act like he was hurting. Eiji who returned from America seemed cheerful and happy. He hid his emotions and didn't tell anyone what he had done. It must be eating him up inside. He must feel so lonely.

Yet he brought Ash back with him to Japan.

It made no sense. Eiji's actions made no sense. Why would he fall in love with someone who forced him through hell? Why did he want to save someone who he knew was a criminal, who took advantage of him? Eiji should have known better. Eiji shouldn't have stayed with Ash. He should have separated himself from their hazardous relationship.

Yet he brought Ash back with him to Japan.

It was too much for Hiroki. He needed to confront Eiji and Ash. He needed to hear it from Eiji himself; to understand why Eiji brought Ash here. He needed answers and he needed them now. Hiroki slowly lifted his head and glanced at the clock. It was still early in the evening. Eiji and Ash would probably be back in a couple of hours. If Hiroki hurried, he would be able to intercept the couple as they made their way out of the train station. Hiroki staggered to his feet and rushed into the hall. He banged open the door and darted down the street. He needed to see Eiji and Ash.


	8. Two wrongs don't make a right

Hiroki leaned against a wall tapping his foot impatiently. He had been standing at the entrance to the train station for at least two hours. It had been an agonizing two hours. His mind whirled with unanswerable questions. They turned in his head until he felt dizzy and nauseous. The only thing that kept his from going completely insane was the fact that he would see the couple soon.

"Any minute now they will arrive. Any minute now they'll arrive. Any minute now." He repeated these words in his head over and over again, timing them with the rhythm of his foot tapping. Once in a while a passerby would ask him if he was alright. Hiroki guessed that he must have had a pained look on his face. He was having trouble keeping his emotions in order. Finally, after what felt like forever, he saw what he was looking for.

Hiroki straightened up as Eiji came into view from around the corner. A second later Ash appeared next to him. Eiji was talking animatedly to Ash and Ash was laughing. To anyone else they would look like a cute coupling traveling together. Hiroki, however, saw something completely different. He saw a broken young man who was forced to do terrible things, and next to him the deceitful who was responsible for it all. After seeing those pictures, it was hard to look at Eiji normally. Ash leaned closer to Eiji and said something. Eiji's eyes widened and he threw back his head in laughter. Hiroki shivered. It was surreal to watch them. How could Eiji speak and laugh so freely after everything that happened to him? He must be in so much pain.

As they passed the gate to get out of the train terminal, Hiroki detached himself from the wall and marched towards them. As he approached, Ash's head suddenly snapped towards him. It was almost alarming, how fast he sensed Hiroki's presence. If Ash had acted like that when they first met Hiroki would've probably felt intimidated. Now, however. he just felt angry. He knew why Ash acted that way; he knew what lurked underneath Ash's pretty face. The American watched Hiroki approach. When Hiroki was in shouting distance the blond nudged Eiji. Eiji turned and spotted Hiroki. A genuinely happy smile crossed his face and he waved.

"Hiroki!" he exclaimed when Hiroki reached them. "What a surprise bumping into you here. I haven't seen you for a while. How've you been?" Next to him Ash frowned. Unlike Eiji he seemed to guess that Hiroki had something important to say. Under the blond's gaze Hiroki's mind went blank. He wasn't sure how to start this conversation. He wished that Ash would disappear so he could talk to Eiji alone, however, he knew that wouldn't happen. He doubted Eiji would talk to him about his boyfriend without the blond around, besides, Ash needed to hear this too. Hiroki grimaced and looked down. He wasn't going to be cowed by the American. He would speak his mind.

Eiji, noticing Hiroki's scowl, paused and cocked his head to one side, his bright smile fading.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Hiroki didn't answer for a few minutes, his mind still untangling. Finally, he spoke.

"I know what happened in New York." Hiroki lifted his head to see how the couple would react to his words. Eiji blinked in surprise and confusion while Ash froze, his body stiff and alert. As Hiroki surveyed the blond, he noticed fear in his eyes. Hiroki felt a twinge of smugness. He finally said something that unsettled the American. Now he could get back at him for dismissing him when they first met.

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked.. Hiroki turned his attention back to his crush, his confidence growing. He could do this. He could confront them. He could…no, he would take Ash down.

"I mean I know about the gang wars, and mafia…and…I know you used a gun and... got involved in all sorts of terrible things." Hiroki glanced at Ash. His face had become unreadable. Next to him Eiji's eyes widened with fear.

"How do you know that?!" he gasped, his voice quiet and almost drowning in the surrounding noise. Hiroki ignored the question and continued.

"I also know that HE" he pointed an accusatory finger at Ash. "Is a gang leader and a killer. I know he went to prison for murder. I know he was part of all sorts of evil. And I know he dragged you through hell." At his last words Ash visibly flinched as if Hiroki had struck him. Hiroki put down his arm, feeling triumphant. He could win this. The feeling only lasted a moment, however. Eiji, noticing Ash's reaction, took Ash's hand and squeezed it. For a moment, they looked at each other in silence.

"It's going to be okay, Ash." Eiji said. Hiroki balled his fists. Was he going to defend his psycho boyfriend?

Eiji turned his attention back to Hiroki. The latter took a step back in shock. Eiji's usual soft look was gone and replacing it was an expression that Hiroki has never seen on this face before. His friend's face was masklike, and his dark eyes held a fierce determination. Hiroki felt his breath catch and his heartbeat speed up.

"Hiroki." Eiji said, his voice calm. "I know you're angry at me for not telling you everything that happened in America. I know that you probably feel confused. You can be angry at me but don't drag Ash's history into this." He paused for a second and his mask slipped. Hiroki saw weariness behind it. "Please just let him be." Hiroki stared at Eiji in disbelief. He couldn't understand what was going on. He had thought that once he had confronted Eiji his crush would return to being the boy he knew. Eiji's answer confused him, his mind felt muddled again. Hiroki sputtered for a few seconds trying to find the words to convey his feelings and concerns.

"Ash dragged you into that!" he finally managed to choke out. "It's his fault you got hurt all those times." He pointed at Ash again, his hand trembling. "It's his fault you were forced to shoot someone. It's his fault you got shot!" Now his whole body was trembling in anger. "He's bad for you, Eiji. He'll only bring you misery and pain. He'll-"

"Hiroki." Eiji said, his voice a forced calm. "Thank you for your concern but I can decide that for myself. Please keep out of my love life." Hiroki gaped at him. Why couldn't he get through to Eiji? It was like the latter was putting up a barrier between them in his refusal to see anything wrong with Ash.

"I can't believe you still say that." Hiroki snapped his voice rising in despair. "I can't believe you still want to be with him. He's evil, Eiji, why can't you see that."

"You have no right to decide what he is." Eiji said the calmness breaking. "Stop judging him!" His voice raised a little. "You don't understand a thing. You weren't there. You don't know anything." Hiroki stared at his crush for a second, then gave a small hysterical laugh.

"Oh I don't know anything, do I?" He sneered "Don't give me that bullshit. I did research on him. I learned what he had been doing these last couple years. I know that he's a manipulative, lying, dangerous killer, whore-"

SLAP

The sound echoed through the station. Hiroki slowly lifted his hand to his stinging cheek. It took a few seconds for his mind to register what just happened. His kind sweet Eiji just hit him. He turned to look back at Eiji. Any restraint his crush had was gone. Eiji was breathing fast and hard, his eyes full of wrathful rage. His whole body was tense and seemed ready to strike again if Hiroki moved even an inch. Under his furious gaze Hiroki felt all his energy leave him. All of a sudden he felt broken and beaten. His whole world was crumbling around him.

"America's changed you." Hiroki said, his voice trembling. "You weren't like this before." Eiji gave a small humorless chuckle. He surveyed Hiroki for a moment then sighed and closed his eyes. After a few deep breaths his face relaxed into a natural expression.

"Hiroki." He said and Hiroki was shocked to hear the plea in his voice. "Please stop this. You've been my friend since high school but if you continue to attack Ash." He opened his eyes and looked straight at Hiroki. "We're done. I'll never speak to you again. I am only going to say this one more time. Stay. Out. Of. Ash's. Business."

And the conversation was over.

Hiroki took in a rasping breath. He felt drained; all earlier passion gone. He didn't understand how Eiji could still be defending that criminal. He didn't understand why the person who dragged Eiji through hell was being treated like a victim while Hiroki's concern was treated like villainy.

"I-I" Hiroki didn't know what to say or do anymore. He didn't know who this person standing in front of him was anymore. He didn't know this version of Eiji at all. He didn't know how to talk to him or how to deal with this. His eyes traveled from his friend's cold gaze to Ash's. The American looked tired and stiff, his eyes downcast. Hiroki felt a twinge of annoyance. He hasn't said a damn thing this whole time. Why hasn't he defended himself? Why did he just sit back and let Eiji fight for him? Hiroki wanted to ask him that, demand some answers from the blond but he felt too afraid. He didn't want to draw out any more anger from Eiji. He felt like he would break if Eiji yelled at him again. Eiji glared at him for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Ash didn't answer for a moment.

"Eiji," he murmured. "You shouldn't have said those things. Don't break off your friendship because of me." Hiroki started in shock. Why was Ash playing innocent? Who was he trying to fool? Eiji knew what he was. He wouldn't fall for that act. To his outrage Eiji seemed to buy his boyfriend's guilty attitude. He grabbed both of Ash's hands in his.

"Ash, look at me." He commanded. Ash slowly raised his head to look Eiji in the eyes. "I won't tolerate anyone who attacks you. That isn't you anymore. That was never truly you." Hiroki made a disgruntled sound in his throat. Eiji spun around to face Hiroki again.

"You're still here?" he asked Hiroki coldly. "You've done enough damage today. If you still want to talk, we can do it later." Hiroki frowned and took a step back. Ash looked at his boyfriend and then at Hiroki. He bit his lip, deep in thought.

"How'd you learn about my…past?" Ash asked quietly, his brow furrowing. Eiji looked over at Ash in surprise and then turned his attention back to Hiroki.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Hiroki blinked in surprise at Eiji's tone. He sounded curious and slightly worried. Even so, Hiroki liked this tone better than his earlier one. Eiji was less tense and a lot less angry. Hiroki glanced at the two in front of him and thought of his answer. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to set Eiji off when Eiji seemed willing to listen to him at last. He was also worried about bringing up Yumi in his response. This new Eiji had a short temper when it came to Ash and he didn't want the poor girl to be yelled at. Yumi has been through enough pain and worry already. That meant he shouldn't bring up the articles at all. Hiroki decided to skip all the events that happened up to this point and just mention his unusual visitor.

"I got a visit from someone named Lei Yut-Lung." Hiroki said. "He showed me some pictures involving you two." Ash's eyes widened, his whole body became alert as that of a cat ready to jump. Eiji gasped, fear filling his eyes. Hiroki suddenly remembered that it was this man who was responsible for Eiji's gunshot wound.

"What?" Eiji said, alarmed. "What's he doing here!?" Hiroki opened his mouth to try to calm Eiji down. Before he could get a word out, Ash interrupted him. The foreigner darted forward faster than Hiroki thought possible and grabbed his collar.

"What did you two talk about?" He hissed. "What did you tell him!?" Ash's eyes were vigilant and menacing. Hiroki felt afraid again. This was worse than the first time they met. He dimly wondered if this was how Ash acted like when he was in America.

"Ash, let him go." Eiji cried, pulling on his boyfriend's arm. Ash seemed to come back to reality. He let Hiroki go and turned to Eiji, all anger gone from his face.

"If he told Yut-Lung that I'm here and alive…" he started desperately.

"Hiroki, did you tell him that Ash was alive?" Eiji asked in a low voice. Hiroki gulped and nodded. Ash sweared under his breath.

"I didn't have a choice!" Hiroki cried, a feeling of guilt sinking in his stomach. He wanted to defend himself. He wanted to explain how the man threatened to hurt him if he didn't speak, or how he'd already known about Ash anyway. The couple ignored him. They seemed to be in their own world far away from Hiroki dealing with things Hiroki could never understand.

"I have to leave." Ash said suddenly. "I have to get out of Japan." He put his hands on Eiji's shoulders "You and your family are in danger if I stay." He swore again. "I shouldn't have come. I should have…"

"What." Eiji demanded angrily, taking Ash's hands. "Died?"

"It would have kept you safe!" Ash yelled. "I should have known better. I should have known that I wouldn't get away. I was being stupid. I put you in danger again!"

"Don't give me that!" Eiji said, equally loud. All around them people were turning to see what the commotion was. Ash suddenly seemed to become aware that people were watching. He toned down his voice and let go of Eiji's shoulders.

"I should have known better." He repeated again, running his hand through his hair. "I should have seen that someone would eventually find me."

"Ash, listen to me!" Eiji begged. Hiroki was shocked so see how frightened he looked. "Don't do this. We can work it out."

Hiroki watched the two of them continue to argue with growing bewilderment. Was Ash actually planning on leaving to protect Eiji and his family? That didn't fit Hiroki's mental image of the American. He said it would have been better if he was dead than putting Eiji in danger. A crazy thought occurred to Hiroki. Did Ash actually truly love Eiji?

Before Hiroki had time to delve into this new thought, the blond turned and took off running towards the train terminal. Eiji yelled after him and gave chase. Hiroki hesitated for a second, and then ran after them. He didn't know why exactly he was chasing them, but he had a bad feeling about what was going on. Hiroki passed through the gates and entered the overpass that overlooked the train platforms. He spun on his heels, looking around for any sight of Eiji or Ash. It took him a few seconds to spot the two of them on one of the platforms below. Eiji had grabbed Ash's arm and was talking desperately to him. Hiroki took off running to the stairs and jumped down them two steps at a time. Once he'd reached the bottom he ran along the platform weaving around people until he finally saw Ash and Eiji in the distance. Ash's head was slightly bowed, and he looked both sad and grateful. Eiji had a small broken smile on his face.

Hiroki stopped, out of breath, and called out for Eiji. Just as the name left his lips a train roared into the station, drowning out his voice. Ash turned towards the train as it slowed to a stop; the doors rumbled opened. The American walked in. Then, to Hiroki's horror, Eiji started forwards after him. Why was Eiji entering the train? He wouldn't do that unless…

Eiji was planning on running away with Ash.

The world became still and silent and all Hiroki could hear was his pounding heart. Nothing mattered anymore. With strength he didn't know he had he started forward again. He opened his mouth and screamed Eiji's name a second time. This time Eiji heard him. The young man stopped, one foot in the doorway, and turned slowly. He looked Hiroki in the eyes and Hiroki was startled to see that he was smiling. He opened his mouth and Hiroki saw him form the word.

Sa-yo-na-ra

Then he turned and stepped into the train next to Ash. Hiroki screamed for him to wait as he ran towards the train's doors. He reached forward for Eiji. If he could just get to him everything would be fine. As his hand approached the doors, they slid shut in front of him and the train pulled away. He gasped as it began to rumble down the track. Hiroki got a last glimpse of Eiji trembling in Ash's arms, then the train was gone. Hiroki stood there for a half of a second before his strength gave out and he fell limply to the ground. He could hear voices behind him and through his numbness felt a hand shake him, but he ignored it. He was no longer in the station but in oblivion. When Eiji had looked at Hiroki before he entered the train Hiroki finally understood. He finally understood why Eiji shot that gun. He finally understood why Eiji protected Ash. He finally understood why he went through hell for him.

He finally understood why Eiji brought Ash to Japan.

Eiji had chosen Ash. He had chosen to go through hell for Ash's sake. He had chosen to use a gun for Ash's sake. He had probably chosen to get shot for Ash's sake. And finally, he had chosen to stay with Ash. Because no matter what the situation was, no matter how easy or hard it was Eiji would always choose Ash. Hiroki had never seen that look in Eiji's eyes before. He was so calm and collected. That wasn't the Eiji he knew but it wasn't the broken angry American version of Eiji either. That was an independent Eiji who knew what he was doing. That version of Eiji made his own path. It was his choice to leave with Ash. It was all Eiji's choice. It had always been his choice.

Hiroki had been a fool. He had thought Ash was tricking or forcing Eiji. He thought Eiji was misinformed, confused, or lied to. It never even crossed his mind that Eiji would openly choose Ash. Did he do it for love? Freedom? It didn't really matter. Eiji had brought Ash back to Japan to heal. Hiroki had been stupid…or maybe too blind. Hiroki tried to think back. How much of his actions were out of jealousy? How much was out of real concern for Eiji? Did he even try to think of Ash's point of view? No, he had hated Ash even before he had learned the truth. Perhaps Ash had a good reason to do what he did. A bad person wouldn't have chosen to leave to protect Eiji and his family. A criminal wouldn't say it would be better to be dead then to put a loved one in danger. He wished he had listened to what Ash had to say instead of just accusing him. He wished he could understand why Eiji chose Ash. And now he would never get to do that. Now he would never get to apologize to Eiji or Ash.

Because they were both gone, and they were probably never coming back.

That realization his Hiroki hard and his eyes welled up with tears. He had ruined everything. He had destroyed the one thing he was trying to protect. Hiroki sat there and openly wept. He had destroyed his friendship.

He would never get the chance to fix it.


	9. It's Darkest Right Before Dawn

Mrs. Okumura was starting to panic. It was ten in the morning and neither her son nor Ash returned even though they were supposed to be back yesterday evening. It had been a long night for her. She didn't want to jump to conclusions since there were plenty of reasons why they were running late. Instead, she was periodically attempting to call each boy's cell in turn. She first thought that they must have missed their train and stayed overnight. If they got in late they probably fell right asleep and forgot to message her. She used this thought to keep herself calm through the long hours of the night.

It was 10:00 the next morning and her calmness was starting to dwindle. Eiji never slept that late; he should've been up by now and should have noticed all the missed calls. Even if his phone was out of battery he could've borrowed Ash's or even asked the hotel manager to borrow a phone. He knew how important it was to her for him to call. There was no reason he would postpone it. Mrs. Okumura sighed and shifted around on the couch. She had taken refuge in the living room so her frequent calls wouldn't wake her daughter.

"Morning, mom." Mrs. Okumura's head snapped around to see Yumi entering the living room. The young girl yawned, still blinking away sleep. One look at her mom woke her up immediately.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Mrs. Okumura could only guess how she looked. She had barely gotten any sleep last night since she wanted to be awake if the boys called. The lack of sleep was causing her to lose her usual control over her face. Mrs. Okumura wondered what expression she had for Yumi to look that worried.

"I'm fine." She said tiredly, rearranging her face back to a natural expression. "Did Eiji or Ash call you last night?" It was the wrong thing to say. Yumi's face paled.

"Haven't they already come home?" she asked. Mrs. Okumura shook her head.

"I was just about to go to the train station and see if there were any major delays last night." Mrs. Okumura said in a calm voice. Yumi wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes beginning to water.

"Calm down, Yumi." Mrs. Okumura said, alarmed. There was no reason for her to panic. Yumi shook her head angrily.

"No." she said. "Ash did something to Eiji. That's why he hasn't come back!" Mrs. Okumura rubbed her temple. She almost forgot that Hiroki had told Yumi about his theory.

"Yumi, I've already told you." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. "That's not the case. You need to stop listening to Hiroki." She didn't feel like she could deal with any more drama right now. She wanted to calm her daughter down so she could go to the train station and figure out what happened to the boys.

"Even if that's not the case." Yumi said in a desperate voice. "Maybe someone from America learned that Ash was alive and came to check on him themselves. Maybe they are one of Ash's enemies and will try to hurt Eiji!" Mrs. Okumura closed her eyes, a wave of exhaustion hitting her.

"Is this another of Hiroki's theories?" she asked. Yumi opened her mouth to respond, then froze, her eyes widening with fear.

"Oh no, Hiroki!" she gasped. "We need to talk to Hiroki! I don't know if he got my letter or not." Before Mrs. Okumura could respond to this out of nowhere comment, there was a knock on the door. Both stopped talking and turned to the sound.

_"Could it be the boys?" _She thought as she stood up and went towards the door. _"If yes, they're getting an earful." _She reached for the door handle, her heartbeat loud in her ears, and opened the door.

It was Hiroki.

Mrs. Okumura's disappointment only lasted a moment before she took in the boy's appearance. He looked as exhausted as she felt. His eyes had dark circles under them that almost masked how red and puffy they were. He looked like he had been crying all night. The second he stepped over the threshold and the door closed behind him, Yumi charged into the hall.

"Hiroki!" Yumi gasped. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault." Hiroki gave her a weak smile.

"What happened?" Mrs. Okumura asked, ushering the boy into the living room. Hiroki staggered into the room and flopped down on a couch without a word.

"Did someone come after you?" Yumi pressed.

"Yeah," Hiroki muttered. Mrs. Okumura blinked and looked from her daughter to Hiroki. She was clearly missing a part of the story.

"Alright, you need to explain." She said in a stern voice. "Why would someone come after you?" Hiroki hesitated, clearly unsure what to do. To Mrs. Okumura's surprise it was her daughter who started talking. She explained, to Mrs. Okumura's horror, how she called the American police and the conversation they had.

"And he said we're being watched…" Yumi muttered, "I used Hiroki's name so I was afraid someone would come after him."

"Someone did." Hiroki said quietly. Both Okumuras turned towards him. Hiroki closed his eyes for a second and let out a long hard breath. He told them how a Chinese man had barged into his house and the whole talk that happened afterwards..

"Eiji did what?" Mrs. Okumura gasped, her mind grasping at the new information. She couldn't imagine her son doing such things. She couldn't imagine her precious son running with a gang or holding a gun. "I can't believe it."

"There were pictures." Hiroki said. "It made it impossible to deny. Even so I wanted so badly to think it was fake. I wanted to get a confirmation from Eiji… I" he took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "I confronted Eiji and Ash at the train station." He bowed his head in shame. "I should have listened to you. You said: don't do anything drastic. I-I" he gulped, closing his eyes. "I should have explained myself better. It's my fault, all my fault." His voice rose to a sob. "Eiji was mad at me for bringing up Ash's past" he raised his hand to his cheek and gulped. "And then afterwards." He buried his face in his hands "I'm so stupid! I told them who visited me…you were right, Ash would never hurt Eiji. You should have seen his face. It was clear that this Yut-Lung is dangerous… or was dangerous. If I hadn't been so hostile towards Ash, maybe they would have listened to me. Ash got scared…he left…I don't know where, but he said he was going to leave Japan…And Eiji." Mrs. Okumura's blood went cold. She had a bad feeling about where this story was going. "Eiji left with him."

The room fell silent after Hiroki's words. Mrs. Okumura tried to wrap her head around everything that was said. Eiji was gone? He couldn't be. He wouldn't leave with Ash. He would stay with the family.

_"You know that's not true." _A voice whispered in her mind. _"Eiji loves Ash. That's why he chose to stay in America for so long." _If what Hiroki said was true, Eiji fought and killed for Ash's sake. There was a good possibility that he would leave with him.

Mrs. Okumura's heart started beating fast, her mind going blank. She couldn't go through this again. She couldn't lose her son again. Those months when Eiji had disappeared in America were terrifying. She still remembered hearing rumors of how dangerous New York City could be. Then there was the gun wound. When Eiji was shot she thought the world had ended. She was out the door with a suitcase and a ticket in hand before her husband stopped her. Mrs. Okumura may be a reasonable woman but there was no way she would stand by when one of her children got hurt.

This time however Eiji had left completely on his own will. It felt like a betrayal. Like he had turned against the family. It felt like he had taken a knife and wedged in through her heart. Her son was gone. Forever. She was frozen where she stood, not knowing what to do. Time seemed to screech to a painful stand still.

"I don't understand." Yumi finally said, her voice heavy with emotion. "Eiji's gone? Where did he go?" Mrs. Okumura snapped back to reality. This was no time to mourn. Her daughter needed her now. She couldn't forsake one of her children by desponding about the other one.

"Ash said they had to leave Japan." Hiroki said hoarsely.

"Ok, but where are they going?" Yumi asked, confused. "I mean, Eiji's going to call us when he gets there. We can ask him to explain it then, right?" The girl sounded desperate.

"Yumi." Mrs. Okumura said, her voice breaking slightly. She steadied herself and continued. "I-I don't think he's going to contact us. He's…" she couldn't continue. She reached forward and grasped her daughter in her arms; tears streamed down her eyes. Yumi watched her mother cry, horror flickering in her eyes. Mrs. Okumura rarely cried in front of her children. Even when she was worried about Eiji in the past she had only let her husband see her cry. The pain of losing her son again, her husband's business trip during such a crucial time, and the exhaustion of staying up all night were taking their toll. She couldn't hide her sorrow anymore.

Mrs. Okumura's tears were too much for Yumi. She grasped her mother and started crying as well. Hiroki watched the crying women with a downcast expression.

"I'm sorry." Hiroki finally cried when he couldn't take it anymore. "It's my fault. I should have handled it better. I shouldn't have just rushed at them." Yumi's sobs lessened and she looked over at Hiroki from under her mother's arm. Her face was pale with red blotches and her eyes looked sad.

"No, It's my fault." Yumi hiccuped "I shouldn't have made that call." She reburied her face in her mother's arms. "I just wanted to know the truth." Her voice shook. "I just….I just…I'm sorry." Mrs. Okumura ran a hand through her daughter's hair. It wasn't her fault. She was just a child. Mrs. Okumura was an adult, and she knew she should have handled the situation better.

"No, Yumi." Mrs. Okumura said, gently pushing her daughter away from her so she could look her in the eyes. "Although it was foolish to call, it was my fault for not telling you the truth. I should have known better than to dismiss your worries. If I were in your shoes I would have hated being left in the dark…"

"But the only reason Yumi was worried was because of me." Hiroki cut in. "I was… jealous. I used the articles as an excuse to attack Ash… I don't know how much of my feelings were fear for Eiji's life and how much were jealousy. I shouldn't have read those articles at all. I should have just told her to talk to you." He pulled his knees up to his chest. Mrs. Okumura surveyed Hiroki. If this was any other time, she would have been proud of him that he could admit his feelings. Now, however, she couldn't muster up the strength to reply to him. It was taking all her strength just to remain in the conversation and not retreat to the depth of her own sorrow.

"But it's my fault for finding them in the first place!" Yumi said angrily, clearly not wanting to let it go. It hurted Mrs. Okumura to see her daughter worked up enough to blame herself. Mrs. Okumura put an arm around her daughter and pulled her closer again.

"You only did that because I was acting so weird." She said to the young girl, tears prickling in her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "I was nearly stalking Ash… I should have known better."

"You were fine with him before I've met him and complained." Hiroki said, burying his head in his knees. "I was so stupid."

It was quiet for a second. Mrs. Okumura felt drained. How far back did it start? Why did it escalate? They all felt guilty for the current events. Each one of them wanted to take the blame as punishment for Eiji's departure.

"We all made mistakes." Mrs. Okumura finally choked out. "We could have just asked them at any time. But we didn't…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She had been so stupid. She of all people should have just talked to her son in the first place. She was usually good at these things. She was able to stay calm and rational. What kind of mother did it make her? What kind of person did it make her?

"What are we going to do now?" Yumi asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Call the police?"

"That's a bad idea." Hiroki mumbled listlessly. "With Ash's record it would be better not to get the police involved." Mrs. Okumura nodded numbly. The last thing any of them would want was for Eiji to be thrown in prison for their actions. The three of them lapsed back into silence, lost in their own thoughts.

BANG BANG

All three of their heads snapped towards the door. Mrs. Okumura's heart leapt. Could that be…? Could they have returned? Yumi must have had the same idea because she sprang up and ran towards the door.

"Eiji!" she yelled excitingly, throwing it open. It was quiet for second.

"Oh, it's just you." Yumi said in a dull voice. Mrs. Okumura and Hiroki rushed into the hall. Standing at the door was Ibe, looking surprised at Yumi's comment. Yumi stepped aside to let Ibe in and closed the door behind him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned, looking at Mrs. Okumura. Mrs. Okumura cleared her throat. She would have to explain it to Ibe even if it hurt.

"Ash and Eiji…ran off." Mrs. Okumura said, her voice breaking. Ibe's face went pale.

"What, what happened?!" He asked. Mrs. Okumura clenched her fists, trying to collect her thoughts again. This was no time to fall apart. There was a chance that Ibe might know where her son could go. He was there with him in America. Surely, he knew more about Ash than they did. She needed to tell him what happened. The mother opened her mouth to explain when there was yet another knock. Everyone paused and looked over at the door. Mrs. Okumura felt her heart rush again but she pressed down the hope rising inside her. There was no reason to get her hopes crushed again. She took a deep breath and opened the door. On the other side of the door were two American men. Mrs. Okumura felt confused and overwhelmed. Why were there more Americans here. She couldn't deal with all these visitors. Her son was missing, and she couldn't even get her feet beneath her to try to sort things out. Before she could say anything, Ibe exclaimed.

"Charlie! Max! What're you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Max said, smiling faintly. "May we come in?" Mrs. Okumura clenched her fists but stepped aside to let them in. She wasn't too happy to have all these foreigners in her house. Especially since the last foreigner to live here just stole away her son. She knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't in the mood to try to be reasonable. She brought everyone into the living room where they all got comfortable. Yumi sat down next to her mom on the sofa and picked up a pillow. She squeezed it tight looking worriedly at the Americans. Mrs. Okumura faintly remembered that her daughter was nervous around foreigners and put an arm around her.

"I got a call a few days ago." The man named Charlie said as soon as they were all settled. "From a young girl named Hiroki. She said things that, if overheard, could stir up some trouble. So I wanted to check up on her to make sure she's alright.

"Sorry," Yumi muttered her eyes filling with tears again. "I used Hiroki's name to call the police to ask about Ash…" Max opened his mouth in shock, clearly taken aback by the girl's tears. Before he could say anything there was yet another rasp on the door. Mrs. Okumura tiredly pulled herself up from the sofa. She knew it wasn't going to be her son. She numbly wondered who else was going to invade her home. She opened the door to find yet another foreigner, this one Chinese. He looked quite young with a long braid over his shoulder. What really caught her attention and drew her out of her numbness were the five big Chinese bodyguards standing behind him. They were all twice as big as she was and were carrying guns. Before she could speak, the one nearest the door shoved it open and the group marched into the house.

"I'm here to talk to Ash." The young Chinese man announced once one of his men closed the door behind them. Mrs. Okumura stared blankly at him. This had to be a nightmare. Could reality really be this cruel? This man demanding to see Ash could only be one person. Yut-Lung.

"You!" Max snarled behind her. She turned to see that everyone else had come into the hall.

"If you're looking for Ash and Eiji, they're gone." Hiroki said coolly. "You scared them off." Yut-Lung blinked, looking disgruntled.

"Did you tell them I was here?" he asked exasperatedly. When Hiroki nodded his rolled his eyes and sighed. "After everything I told you, I thought you'd figure out that telling them about me is a bad idea." He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Clearly I was thinking too highly of you. You've managed to make this more complicated."

"You're Yut-Lung?" Yumi asked, her voice shaking with anger. "You're the reason my brother was hurt and why he left!" Her voice slowly rose until she was practically screaming. Her eyes began watering again and she clenched her fists. Mrs. Okumura went over to her daughter and pulled her behind herself. If this man was dangerous, she didn't want to give him any reason to attack her daughter. Yut-Lung watched the two of them with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I can get them back." He finally said, his voice calm. Everyone stilled. "I'm only here to talk so there's no reason we need to become enemies." Yut-Lung gave them a tight smile and Mrs. Okumura frowned. If he was the reason Eiji was shot she saw plenty of reasons to be his enemy. However, if he could get her son back…

"How?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll need her." Yut-Lung said, pointing at Yumi. Yumi stared back at him in fear. Mrs. Okumura shifted so that her daughter was completely out of his sight.

"What for?" she demanded. Behind her she could hear Ibe and the others protesting.

"For incentive." Yut-Lung said in a bored tone. "Ash and Eiji won't return on their own. They will need to be…persuaded." Mrs. Okumura's blood went cold. He was going to use her daughter as a hostage to get Eiji and Ash back. She couldn't let that happen. She didn't trust him at all. If he took her daughter, she felt she'd never see her again.

"No." she growled "Don't you dare touch my daughter."

"I don't have time to play this game." He said impatiently. "Please let her come with me so I can get your son back. Every moment we waste they're getting farther away."

"I said no!" Mrs. Okumura said loudly. There was no way in hell she'd lose her daughter. Yut-Lung's expression turned cold and irritated.

"It's impossible to work with you." He hissed. "I'm trying to do things the nice way. You're making it difficult. If you don't let your daughter come with me, I'll take her by force."

"Don't you dare!" Mrs. Okumura wasn't sure who yelled it. It was hard to distinguish her own voice with everyone yelling at the same time. Yut-Lung clenched his fists.

"Fine!" he snarled loudly over the racket. "Then I'll be the villain again." He raised an arm into the air. Instantly the bodyguards all moved at once. Mrs. Okumura took a step back pushing her daughter behind her, as one of the men approached. He reached out for Yumi. Mrs. Okumura attacked him, clawing at his face with her fingernails. Another pair of hands closed around her wrists and yanked her to the side. She tried to free herself from the second bodyguard. Around her everyone else was fighting the remaining three bodyguards. Mrs. Okumura tried to kick the man holding her.

"Let me go!" she demanded furiously. A sudden bone chilling scream echoed around the room. Mrs. Okumura whipped around to see her daughter in the clutches of another bodyguard.

"No!" she screamed, reaching out towards her daughter. "Not Yumi, please, let her go!" She could hear Yumi crying for her over the chaos.

"No!" Mrs. Okumura yelled. "Let me go! YUMI!" She couldn't lose her. She'd just lost Eiji and now she was about to lose her other child. Her whole family was falling apart. She cried out her daughter's name again. The man who held her suddenly pulled her back roughly and she fell to her knees.

BANG

Everyone froze in fear. Although Mrs. Okumura never heard one in real life, she watched enough TV to know the sound of a gun discharge. She looked up to see that one of the bodyguards held a gun towards the ceiling.

"Don't make it worse than it is." Yut-Lung snapped. "Everyone back off or else." For some reason there was a tremor in his voice. Mrs. Okumura noticed that although he spoke to the group at large his eyes were solely on her. The Chinese's face was pale and his eyes wide. He suddenly seemed younger. Mrs. Okumura took this change as a chance to plea with him.

"Please let her go." She asked again, her voice trembling. "Please, please." He stared at her for a few more seconds, then his face became masklike. He walked over to her silently and bent down until his face was leveled with hers.

"She won't be harmed." He said in a low voice. Mrs. Okumura looked into his dark eyes in fear. She had no faith in his words. The Chinese reached back and pulled out a pin from his hair.

"For now." He continued, bringing the pin to the side of her neck. "Sleep." Before she could react, she felt something press against her neck and the world went black.


	10. Honesty is the best policy

Yumi curled her legs tighter into her chest; she stared blankly at Yut-Lung who sat across from her. This was her first time in a limo, which under normal circumstances would have been fun. Instead she was sandwiched between two bodyguards facing another row of seats were Yut-Lung sat with the rest of his men. Yumi felt disconnected from her own body. This couldn't be happening to her. It was happening to some other girl. Yesterday she had her family. Today she suddenly lost Eiji, and then her mother… Yumi trembled at the memory. She could still hear her mother's pleading voice. She could still see Yut-Lung stabbing her with a pin. And she could do nothing but watch as her mother fell backwards, her eyes open and glazed. Yumi buried her face in her hands.

"Why?" Yumi asked quietly. "Why did you kill my mom?" Tears prickled at her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. She was tired of crying. She was tired of worrying. She was tired of this empty feeling in her chest.

"I didn't." Yut-Lung said. "I merely put her to sleep. She'll be up in a couple of hours." Yumi's head shot up and she stared at him. She wanted to believe that, she really did. But the image of her mom's lifeless eyes made her fear for the worst. Yut-Lung raised an eyebrow at Yumi's expression. "I take it you don't believe me."

"I don't." Yumi said.

"It really doesn't matter." Yut-Lung said, shrugging. "Once Eiji and Ash arrive I won't have to deal with any of you anymore." Yumi stiffened, frightened by his words. How was she supposed to believe him when he made it so clear how much he hated them? Before she could respond Yut-Lung looked out the window.

"It seems like we're here."

Yumi felt the car pull to a stop and another Chinese man opened the door. The two bodyguards got out first then helped her out of the car. Yumi found herself in front of a fancy hotel. She only had enough time to read the name of the hotel before the men pulled her inside and quickly escorted her into an elevator. Then they were out again, and she was pushed into a fancy suite. They ushered her to the living room and forced her to sit on a couch. Across from her Yut-Lung sat down on an adjacent sofa. As soon as he was settled an older man who was standing to the side approached him.

"Sir." He said with a bow. "We have located Eiji Okumura and Ash Lynx. They are staying at the Vista Hotel in Kanazawa"

Yumi gasped in alarm. If he had already located her brother thenEiji was in danger again. Half of her had hoped that her brother would remain safe while the other half hoped he would come and rescue her. She glanced at Yut-Lung to see how he reacted to this information. To her surprise Yut-Lung seemed displeased.

"That was too fast." He murmured. "They shouldn't be that easy to locate…" His brow creased in concern. Finally, his face relaxed into grim satisfaction. "Of course, that's what they're planning." He snorted. irritated. "I am dealing with a Lynx after all." Yumi watched his expression with growing confusion. She had no idea what was going on. Yut-Lung turned his attention back to Yumi.

"Give me your phone." he demanded, holding out his hand. Yumi didn't budge.

"Why?" she asked. Yut-Lung glared at her.

"Stop giving me that look." He growled "You look to much like your brother." He snapped his fingers and Yumi felt hands close on her shoulders. Dread filled her and she tossed over her phone. Yut-Lung smirked in satisfaction and took a picture of her surrounded by his men. He typed something and hit "send".. A few seconds later the phone rang. Yut-Lung eyes glittered with smug amusement as he picked up.

"Hello, Ash." He said coolly. There was a pause and then Yut-Lung gave a cold laugh. "As you see I have Eiji's little sister. Negotiations will be held tomorrow at 10:00 am at the Crown Plaza. Be there. And bring Eiji with you." There was another pause and Yumi could hear the faint voice of Ash. Yut-Lung looked annoyed.

"This isn't up for debate." He hissed angrily. "Stop trying to protect your little prince. He's part of this now. Bring him along." Another pause, and then Yut-Lung huffed and held out the phone to Yumi. She took it quietly, eyes still on Yut-Lung, and put it to her ear.

"H-hello?" she said.

"Yumi?" Ash's voice sounded concerned. Yumi gave a small sob of relief. Despite her mixed feelings about her brother's boyfriend it was nice to hear a friendly voice on the other side.

"Ash." She sobbed.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked worriedly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Yumi said. "I-I'm fine."

"Hang in there, Yumi. Your brother and I are coming for you" Ash said softly. "We'll see you tomorrow. Ok?" Yumi made a small sound of acknowledgment.

"It's going to be alright." Ash said reassuringly. "I promise, if he hurts you, he will pay."

"Ok." Yumi muttered, slightly comforted by the words. "Can I…talk to Eiji?"

"He's not here right now." Ash said quietly. "He went out to get food." Yumi gave a whimper. She had hoped to speak to her brother.

"It'll be alright, I promise." Ash reassured again. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. You'll see your family again. Both you and Eiji will be alright. Ok?"

"Ok." She said in a quiet voice. Ash started to say something else, but Yut-Lung snatched the phone back.

"As you can hear, she's alright." Yut-Lung said impatiently. He paused, his face darkening at something Ash said.

"Be here tomorrow, or else." He snarled and hung up. He handed the phone to one of his guards. Yumi watched him silently. She wasn't sure how to feel. Ash and Eiji were coming tomorrow. She wanted her brother here with her. She wanted an ally when it seemed that the world had turned against her, but she was worried. This man could hurt them or kill them. Yumi wasn't sure what would happen when Eiji arrived. She didn't want her brother to die.

You'll see your family again. I promise. Both you and Eiji will be alright.

Ash had promised her that. He had said they would be safe. Ash was a dangerous person so he could protect them, right? Yumi hoped that was the case.

The rest of the day went uneventful. Yut-Lung locked her in a fancy room. Inside there was a nice bed with a TV at the opposite end of the room. Yumi spent the rest of the day watching it mindlessly. She was hoping it would distract her from her growing anxiety. She barely ate any food that was brought to her. After dinner she tried to sleep but lying in a dark room made everything worse. Yumi thought of her family. She wondered if she would ever see her dad again. She wondered if her mom was really alive. She wondered if her brother would die the next day when he came for her. The only comfort she had was knowing that Ash might be able to protect them but even that was small. She didn't know what Ash could do against this man and his men. Finally, she cried herself to sleep.

"You look awful." Yut-Lung commented when his men brought Yumi into the living room the next morning. She had been given breakfast and a change of clothes but that didn't stop her from looking pale and tired. She rubbed her puffy eyes and slumped down on the couch across from him without a word. He watched her for a few seconds before turning his attention to his laptop. They sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity. Yumi was beginning to feel fidgety. She was tired of waiting. She wanted to do something or for something to be resolved. She felt like she was holding her breath and couldn't let it out until her brother arrived. There was a weight in her stomach and chest that was making it hard to breathe. Above all else, she was bored. Even with all the stress and fear there wasn't anything to do in the room. She had no idea how long they were going to wait. There were no clocks, no windows. She had no idea what time it was. She wanted this waiting to be over. She would scream in frustration if she wasn't so terrified. With nothing to do, her mind started thinking of possible scenarios that could happen when the boys arrived.

Most of the scenarios ended bad. Even if Ash could fight off the men, she felt like either he or her bother would end up dead, or hurt at least. When she thought of an overly optimistic scenario that involved them all escaping, she couldn't imagine what would happen next. Would her family have to leave Japan? That thought made her feel like crying. She didn't want to leave her friends and neighborhood behind. Where would they go anyways? Would the long-haired man follow them? Would they be on the run for the rest of their lives? Yumi couldn't take it. She didn't see any way out of this situation that would end with everything going back to normal.

Yut-Lung snapped shut his laptop, making Yumi jump. He put it on a side table and tossed his hair over his shoulder.

"It's time." He said. "Let our guests in." Two men left the room. Yumi sat up straight in her seat, hands clenched on her lap. Her heartbeat, hammering in her chest, was the only timekeeper. After what felt like another eternity the door reopened again. Yumi turned as the men returned, leading two familiar figures.

"Eiji!" Yumi cried. Her brother took one look at her and, before anyone could stop him, darted across the room, flung himself over the back of the couch and brought the girl into a hug. She hugged him back and cried, repeating his name over and over. Despite everything, she felt the weight in her stomach lift a little.

Eiji gave her a minute or so to cry in his arms before he pulled back and looked her over. As his eyes traveled across her pale face his eyes narrowed.

"You look sick." He said, worry laced in his voice. He glared over at Yut-Lung. "What did you do?" Yut-Lung looked put out. He huffed and rested his chin on his hand.

"Nothing." he said nonchalantly. "My men said she didn't eat much dinner or breakfast and cried through the night. Nothing I could do about that." He gave a little shrug. "I've been treating her fine. Ask her" Eiji stared at him for a moment before turning back to Yumi.

"Is that true?" He asked. Yumi nodded silently.

"He didn't hurt me." She whispered. Then another thought crossed her mind and she gave a shiver. "But mom…"

"What happened to your mom?" Ash asked. Yumi glanced over at him. She hadn't even noticed that he had sat down on the couch next to her. She turned back to Eiji who was watching her with wide scared eyes.

"He did something to her." Yumi said. "He stuck her with a pin, and she went all limp…" Yumi buried her head in Eiji's arms "...and he says she's alive, but..." Eiji gave a small sigh of relief.

"It's ok, Yumi." Eiji said gently. "Mom will be fine." She pulled away and looked at him unconvinced.

"Really?" she hiccuped.

"Really." Eiji said. "He did the same thing to me before."

"H-he did?" Yumi gasped.

"Yeah," Eiji said. "It didn't hurt. It was like falling asleep. I was just a bit numb when I woke up. Mom's alright. We'll go see her when we finish here. Ok?" Yumi nodded.

"Are you done?" Yut-Lung asked impatiently. All three of them turned their attention back to him. The atmosphere got tense again.

"I have to say I'm impressed with your plan." Yut-Lung said, twirling his fingers through his hair. "When I arrived at your house, Ibe, Max and Charlie were there." He paused, eyes glued to Ash. "You sent them there, didn't you?" Yumi glanced at Ash, confused, then at her brother, and was surprised to see how hardened their eyes had become.

"If I had gotten there only thirty minutes later. I would have fallen into your trap." Yut-Lung said.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi muttered. Eiji shifted guiltily next to her. She turned to see a sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Yumi." He said weakly. "We wanted to keep you safe…" he gulped and looked down. "We failed." When Yumi continued to look confused, Ash elaborated.

"Eiji contacted everyone. He got them tickets along with your address." Ash frowned. "I'm surprised Max and Charlie got there so quickly. They should have arrived tomorrow. We were banking on Ibe to get you away before they arrived."

"Oh," Yumi said. She mulled it over before continuing. "They were probably already on their way when you called…" Yumi took a deep breath, her cheeks turning pink.

"I kind of called the American police about Ash…" she mumbled

"What? Why?" Eiji asked. Yumi's face heated up in embarrassment.

"Because I wanted to know…" she started, but Yut-Lung interrupted her.

"Ah I see. So you were the one who called." He turned his attention to the boys "It was thanks to that call I found you two. It took a while, and she used your friend Hiroki's name, but once I tracked him down..." Yut-Lung tossed his hair over his shoulder and smirked. It was quiet for a moment then Eiji asked in an upset voice.

"You knew about Ash? I thought it was only Hiroki who knew…Why didn't you just ask me?" The hurt in his voice made Yumi shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "I was so worried that I'll never see you again. And then you guys left us!

Why didn't you just stay so could all hide together?" At the last sentence her voice became hurt and accusatory. "Didn't you want to stay with us?"

"We didn't mean to hurt you, or your family." Ash said. "I…" he glanced at Eiji and continued "we needed to leave to try to lure him away." He nodded towards Yut-Lung.

"Which was why it was so easy to track you." Yut-Lung chimed in. Yumi noticed he looked annoyed. She wondered if he was unhappy at being left out of the conversation.

"But that was only part of the plan, wasn't it" At this Yut-Lung's voice got icy and his eyes became slits. "You two were suspiciously close to one of my facilities. What were you planning on doing there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash asked, his voice ringing with cold amusement. "There's plenty of information there that you'd hate for the public to get their hands on"

"And if you broke in, it would keep me from targeting the people connected to the Okumura family." Yut-Lung continued mimicking the coldness in Ash's voice.

"And once we got that information, we could use it as leverage to keep you away from Eiji's family." Ash finished. It was quiet in the room for a few minutes while the three men glared at each other. Yumi nervously looked from Ash to Eiji to Yut-Lung. The atmosphere in the room was icy and all of Yut-Lung's men had stiffened up, hands on their guns. Yumi felt her heart quicken. Where they going to attack? Yumi squeezed her hands and shifted nervously in her seat. Eiji, noticing her discomfort, shot her a small reassuring smile before turning back to Yut-Lung.

"So, what do you want?" He asked, his voice strong and demanding. Yumi marveled on how much her brother had seemed to change. Eiji she knew before America was never this confident. Ever since he had entered the room, he seemed to be a stronger person.

"I'm here with a proposal." Yut-Lung said his voice returning to neutral. "I want you to stay here in Japan and not get involved in any of my affairs or anything else that could affect my business. In return I'll never contact you again." Ash opened his mouth and then closed it again. For the first time since entering the room he seemed at a loss of words.

"That's all?" Eiji finally sputtered in disbelief.

"Of course." Yut-Lung said calmly. "I would rather not deal with you or Ash, however, Ash's sudden disappearance felt…unpleasant. I prefer to know where you are." He shot Eiji and Ash a glare. "I knew you were alive. Ash. There was no way you'd be killed in such a pitiful attack. I tracked the police and hospitals to see if I could get any information… You did a good job concealing yourself. Of course," Yut-Lung raised an eyebrow. "I do wonder why you didn't change your name when you came to Japan." At his words Ash stiffened, a look of irritation on his face. Yumi remembered that after arriving at their house Ash had altered the spelling of his name.

"My contact." Ash said, his voice oozing with anger. "who I payed to forge a fake ID…messed up completely. I didn't have time to correct his error." Anger seemed to emanate from Ash, and Yumi was glad she wasn't the one who messed up.

"I see." Yut-Lung said with light amusement. "Then let me add on to our deal. I'll help you change your name on your passport and residents' card." Then he paused again, looking thoughtful. "I'll also make it safe for you to visit New York a couple more times."

"You can do that?" Eiji said sounding surprised. Ash frowned in suspicion.

"Why would you go that far?"

"Because." Yut-Lung said "If someone else found out that you're alive they could try to get you involved in our world again, and you might become a threat to me. Changing your name would be beneficial for both of us. The same with getting you to and from New York… I know your gang knows you're alive… They kept quiet, but it was obvious Sing knew something. If one of them were to try to get to Japan to communicate with you, it would be bad." Both boys glanced at each other. Yut-Lung sighed.

"Look, you don't have a choice here." He finally said. "If you try to leave, I will hunt down everyone you or Eiji had every known. All I'm asking you to do is to live here in Japan and not get involved. It's a win-win situation." Ash hesitated, trying to find any loopholes in Yut-Lung's words. He apparently didn't find any because he gave a tight nod.

"Alright." He growled. "but you have to leave Eiji and his family alone." Yut-Lung relaxed.

"Trust me," He snorted "I'd rather not see any of you ever again. Dealing with your family has been a real headache." Yumi scowled at him. Yut-Lung continued "I'll send you a new passport. What name do you want on it?"

"Aslan Callenreese" Ash said quietly. Yumi looked over and surveyed his face. The American had such a strange expression. She wondered who Aslan was and what connection Ash had to the man.

"Fine," Yut-Lung said, waving them away. He snapped and one of the guards gave Yumi her cellphone back. "You're free to go."

And it was over.

Yut-Lung turned back to his laptop and the guards stepped away from them. Yumi blinked in surprise. Where they really just going to leave? After all that pent-up fear and anxiety she still felt unconvinced it was over. Ash and Eiji stood up and Yumi copied them. Seeing Yumi's confused expression, Eiji took her hand."It's ok, we're going home now"

She nodded. still in shock, and they headed for the door.

It wasn't until the hotel was out of sight that Yumi's mind finally caught up. She gave a sigh of relief. It felt like she was returning to herself. As the anxiety melted away, her guilt returned. Yumi gulped.

"I'm sorry, Ash." She said quietly. Both boys turned to her, surprised by her sudden comment.

"What for?" Ash asked, genuinely confused.

"I was the reason Yut-Lung came to Japan." She stammered. "It's all my fault." She took a deep breath in "I thought you… I-I thought you were dangerous. I thought you were trying to lure Eiji away to make him disappear…" Looking back, she felt she acted foolish. Ash had shown up to protect her and her brother. He had stood up for them. There was a short pause then.

"It's fine." Ash said sadly. "You aren't wrong…I am dangerous. I'm not a great person… I've done a lot of things I regret… a lot of bad things… but, I would never let anyone hurt Eiji." She felt his hand gently touch hers "Or you, Yumi." Yumi gave a small sob and hugged him. Ash stiffened in surprise but then relaxed and hugged her back.

"Let's go home." he said.


	11. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Mrs. Okumura was never going to let her children go again. When Eiji, Ash, and Yumi walked through the front door, she almost passed out. Yumi ran straight into her mother's arms crying with joy. Eiji didn't run to her right away, he hovered at the door for a few seconds before walking to her with an air of guilt. He seemed uncertain of how she would react to him returning. The second he was close enough she grabbed him and pulled him into her hug as well.

"You're safe." She muttered to her children. The relief she felt from holding both of them again was too much and she wept openly. She felt compete. Her children were with her and everything was right in the world. Eiji's eyes widened when she started crying. He had rarely seen her cry and it unnerved him. After a few moments he hugged her back and whispered.

"I'm sorry…for everything." His voice hitched and Mrs. Okumura hugged him closer. After a little while Eiji pulled away. He gently removed himself from her arms and gave her a small smile . She nodded towards the door to the living room and exhaled loudly as she heard her son greeted by Ibe and the others – all of them still here, heavily underslept, Yumi shifted a little at the noise but didn't try to pull away from her mother. As Mrs. Okumura held her daughter, she could hear bits of the conversation held in the room.

"You're really alive!"

"We didn't get your message until after Yumi was kidnapped."

"I wish we were more help against Yut-Lung."

"I'm so sorr y for everything."

"What did Yut-Lung want? What happened?"

She listened to Ash and Eiji tell their story. When they finished speaking, she reluctantly pulled away from her daughter, took a deep steadying breath, rearranged her face into a neutral expression and entered the room.

"Eiji, Ash. I need to talk to you two alone." Despite her expression, Ash and Eiji stiffened at her words. They knew what she wanted to talk to them about and they were worried. The others in the room froze and were glancing between themselves with uncertainty.

"Mom," Yumi muttered, giving her a pleading look. "Ash saved me. He's not bad…" Mrs. Okumura looked down at her daughter and let her expression soften slightly.

"I still need to talk to them." She said gently. "Stay here will Hiroki and the others." Yumi looked down, worried.

"It'll be alright." Eiji said quietly, smiling at his sister. Mrs. Okumura noticed how strained the smile was. Yumi wasn't buying it either because her expression didn't change. Mrs. Okumura sighed, turned, and walked out of the room. She could heard Eiji's and Ash's footsteps following her. She led them to her study and walked in. Ash followed right away but Eiji paused at the door, concern written on his face. Mrs. Okumura only ever let her children into her study when they were in trouble. Although he knew what she wanted to talk about he didn't like the fact they were using this room. After a short pause Eiji gulped and entered as well. Once everyone was inside Mrs. Okumura closed the door and sat down on her office chair. The boys hovered in the middle of the room uncomfortably.

"Sit down, please." She said. indicating the couch in the corner. Eiji and Ash sat down together and took each other's hands for support. Mrs. Okumura closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath in.

"I need to know everything that happened in America." She said, opening her eyes again and staring intently at the two of them. "I've already heard a lot from Ibe and the others, but I need to hear it from you. I also need to know about what happened when you ran away and all the details about your talk with Yut-Lung." Mrs. Okumura paused. "I would also like to know more about you, Ash" Ash and Eiji looked at each other. After a few seconds of hesitation Ash began the story.

Their explanation was slow at first, since the boys seemed reluctant to talk. However, gradually they warmed up and started explaining in greater detail. The story sounded worse coming from her son's and Ash's mouths than when Max and Ibe narrated it. The horrors her son had to go through made her want to break down and cry again. Ash also told her some of his past. Although she was aware that Ash had kept most of it to himself, she appreciated the bits he was willing to share with her. Mrs. Okumura listened without reacting. She needed to hear everything they had to stay before she passed any judgment. After they finished speaking, a long pause followed. Mrs. Okumura took her time sorting everything out. The boys waited patiently while she thought of what she wanted to say.

"Alright." She finally said. "I need you to listen and not interrupt. Please let me speak my thoughts openly. I may say things that are, or seem, unfair, but I need to get it all off my chest. Both of you are adults so I will treat you as such and not hold back. Do you understand?" The two of them nodded. Mrs. Okumura took another deep breath and continued.

"I would like to start by saying that I sympathize with you, Ash. You went through a lot of terrible things and now finally got to live a life. From everything you told me I believe you do deserve a second chance." She paused there, frowning. The next part would be harder to convey.

"However, as a mother, I can't help but feel angry with you. You put my son in danger more than once. You'd made decisions that allowed him to stay where he didn't belong and eventually lead to him getting hurt. You've caused me a lot of grief and sorrow." Ash's eyes glazed over and he nodded numbly. Eiji looked like he was about to explode. He clenched his fists and was clearly fighting back the urge speak up in Ash's defense.

"I'm being unfair, I know." Mrs. Okumura said. "I'm saying this as a mother who almost lost her son twice. It's hard for me to be reasonable and rational when I'm in this much pain. I would also like you to know, Ash, that I don't put the blame solely on you." She gave her son a hard look. "Eiji, you've been careless about your life. I am disappointed that you put your personal feelings in front of your safety. I'm aware of your reasons, but that doesn't make it any easier. How do you think we would feel if you had died? Do you think your father or I would be able to recover? How do you think Yumi would feel losing her brother? How do you think Ibe would feel knowing you were his responsibility and he failed? You would have ruined many people's lives. When you ran away you broke my heart as well as broke your promise. For that I am most disappointed in you."

Now it was Eiji's turn to shift uncomfortably under his mother's gaze and Ash's turn to hold back his defense for his boyfriend. From Eiji's expression it was clear that he hadn't thought much about his family when he was running around New York. Mrs. Okumura paused there, giving the boys a few minutes to think over her words before she continued:

"When you brought Ash here without explaining things properly, you betrayed my trust. I understand you were afraid to tell me and that Ash was trying to move on from his past, but" she breathed out slowly. "also understand this, right now I am having a hard time trusting any of Ash's decisions or your decisions involving Ash." At her words both boys stiffened again. Mrs. Okumura knew how tense she was making them feel. She allowed her face to soften and some emotion to show.

"I don't want this family to fall apart." She said softly. "I know that if I ask Ash to leave you will leave with him." Mrs. Okumura folded her hands on her lap "I also don't want to kick Ash out unless I absolutely have to." She looked at Ash "After all you've been through, I would like you to have a peaceful life. I'd want you to be free from the horrors of your past. Therefore" Both boys held their breaths, their hands tightening in each other's.

"You may stay."

Ash let out a slow breath closing his eyes. He covered his face with the hand that wasn't holding Eiji's. Eiji was shaking with relief, a small smile on his lips.

"However, there are some conditions." Eiji and Ash's eyes snapped up to hers and she saw renewed fear in them. She felt a twinge of guilt and squashed it down. She needed to get everything out. Steeling herself, she moved forward.

"First of all, you will be sleeping in separate rooms from now on." Eiji stiffened, looking ready to protest. "I'm not saying you two should break up but I want you to have some time away from each other, even if it's just for the nights. And please stay out of each other's rooms." She paused and then amended. "Unless there is an emergency." She thought of Ash's nightmare that she had witnessed. She wouldn't want to stop her son from going to help him if he was suffering. Eiji seemed to understand what she was implying but neither he nor Ash seemed very pleased with the prospect of individual rooms.

"Secondly," she turned to Ash "since I no longer feel that I know you, you will have to go back to being a guest in this house. This means my husband, daughter, and I will call you by your last name. Either Lynx or whatever you change it to. I will not force this rule on Eiji, he can call you whatever he wants. You will also go back to following our guest rules. Do you understand?" Ash nodded solemnly and Eiji clenched his fists. This condition affected Eiji much more than Ash. Eiji seemed to take it as a personal insult that Ash was no longer considered a part of his family.

"Thirdly," Mrs. Okumura pressed on. "Ash will have to get rid of the knives he keeps in your room." At this Ash's head shot up in surprise and alarm. "Take self-defense classes if you n eed to, and if that doesn't make you feel safe enough then get yourself a taser or a pepper spray. All I'm asking of you is not to own any real weapons. This is as much for you, Ash, as it is for you, Eiji. After all th at happened, I feel the need for my children to learn how to defend themselves . Both of you understand the dangers of the world and while you'll have a peaceful life here, there's no guarantee of complete safety. That doesn't exist . But I want you to move on from your past as a gang leader, and that means giving up weapons. This leads me to my final condition."

At this she paused and thought her words over carefully.

"Both you and Eiji need to go to therapy." At her words Ash's face darkened. Mrs. Okumura had guessed that Ash didn't like talking about himself with people he didn't know. His expression confirmed it. The prospect of talking to a stranger about his feelings must've seemed daunting. She turned her attention to him.

"Ash." She said. "I need you to understand. I believe that you deserve a better life, but I need to see you reach for it. It must be hard to talk about it, but... Eiji can't be your therapist. He might be here for you but he can't be the only one pulling the weight. You can't expect him to fix you." At her words Ash physically flinched. She turned to her son. "You too, Eiji. I want you to talk to someone about what happened in New York." She paused, then addressed both boys.

"Do you understand all my conditions?" They paused for a moment then nodded mutely. Mrs. Okumura gave them another minute to digest her words before continuing.

"I know you feel that I'm being unfair." She said. Eiji avoided her eyes. "I also know that as adults you have the ability and right to move out of this house and live on your own, but consider this, if you leave, there will be unrest in the family. It will cause anger and distrust on both sides." She paused and then let some plea enter her voice. "My conditions are not forever. As I see progress, I will lift them. I am not trying to treat you like children, but I need to know I can trust both of you. It hurt so much when Eiji didn't contact us while he was in New York; when he got shot; when I learned about the events he kept from us; when Eiji ran away with you. Please stick with me and help me mend this broken bond. This is the best I can do as a rational human and an emotional mother." She made another pause. "I'll leave you two to decide what to do. Please come find me when you reach a decision." Eiji and Ash nodded silently, and Mrs. Okumura got up to leave. The boys watched her go and the second she was out of the room she could hear them talking to each other in hushed voices. Mrs. Okumura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had said everything she needed to say, the rest was up to the boys.

Back in the living room she found everyone waiting. Mrs. Okumura didn't feel like dealing with people at the moment, but she had guests over and she wouldn't be a bad host. All of them had fought Yut-Lung and had comforted her when she was at her lowest. Keeping a calm face, she invited all of them to stay for dinner. They accepted and she went into the kitchen to prepare the meal while Yumi served tea. After a few minutes Ibe came in and joined her. He didn't say anything but picked up some of the vegetables to cut. Mrs. Okumura shifted to the side to let him work next to her. They worked in silence.

"I'm sorry" Ibe suddenly said. Mrs. Okumura paused.

"What for?" she asked calmly.

"For not telling you want happened." He said guiltily. "For allowing Eiji to get hurt."

"It's alright." She said "Eiji is an adult after all. He is responsible for his actions. Even so, you should have been more forceful when getting him to leave." Ibe made a sound of agreement.

"It was just, I've never seen Eiji so happy before. When he's with Ash he seems to become stronger…more confident."

"I know." Mrs. Okumura said quietly. Ibe paused, then proceeded.

"Yumi thinks you're going to kick Ash out."

"I'm not." She said, and Ibe visibly relaxed. "but if he stays there will be some conditions… Eiji and Ash are discussing them now." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yumi hovering in the kitchen doorway. A small smile crossed her lips.

"I'm guessing everyone else wants to know Ash's destiny." She said. "You better go tell them. Yumi looks like she's about to eavesdrop at the door." Ibe looked over to where Yumi was hovering and chuckled.

"Alright, I'll do that." Mrs. Okumura waited until he left the room before letting her face fall. She was nervous. There was a chance that Eiji and Ash would just up and leave… She knew her conditions were harsh. They probably made Ash and Eiji feel like teens being grounded but she didn't know what else to do. If she had ignored her feelings she would never be able to treat Ash with anything other than suspicion. This was the only way to ease her pain and give Ash a chance at gaining her trust again and truly becoming a part of the family.

Ash and Eiji joined them for dinner and hung around to chat afterwards. The boys caught up on how things were going in New York and in turn filled Max and Charlie in on their lives in Japan. Then the conversation turned to lighter matters. Although no one said it, everyone wondered what Eiji and Ash were planning to do. The couple, however, kept quiet on the matter and eventually the guests had to leave. Hiroki was the last to go, He seemed to have waited the whole evening for the opportunity to talk to Eiji and apologize, but his first words were met with a resolute headshake, so he chose not to push it.

After Hiroki finally left Mrs. Okumura sent Yumi to do the dishes. With only the three of them in the room they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Mrs. Okumura's heart was hammering even though her nervousness didn't show on her face. Finally, with a slight hesitation, Ash spoke.

"I want to apologize for everything that happened." He bowed his head. "I know I caused a lot of trouble to your family." He lifted his head and looked at her. "Thank you for giving me a second chance. I accept your conditions. I'll stay as long as you'll have me." Okumura gave a silent sigh of relief.

"I agree as well." Eiji said softly.

"Oh, thank goodness." A voice said from the doorway. Mrs. Okumura and the boys turned to see Yumi covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Yumi!" Mrs. Okumura said, scolding her daughter lightly. "You should know better than to eavesdrop on other's conversation." Yumi blushed and Ash and Eiji chuckled quietly. Mrs. Okumura smiled softly. This wasn't perfect, but it was a good start.


	12. All's Well that Ends Well

Ash took a deep, steadying breath. He could do this. He had to do this. It was now or never. And yet, the more he thought about it, the more nervous he became.

They'd chosen the perfect day. The weather outside was just right, not too hot or too cold, with a gentle breeze carrying through the air and the sun shining down through the clouds. Max had rented out an area of the park for the day, which was now decked out in silver and gold ribbons. Fifty plastic chairs were laid out underneath the trees, and the guests had already arrived: a mixture of nationalities, but primarily American and Japanese people.

True to Yut-Lung's word, Ash had been able to fly back to America without any trouble. He'd already gone once before, to visit all the people he'd left behind and formally put Alex in charge of his gang. As he ran his eyes through the crowd, he saw them seated with everyone else, standing out from the others with their scars, piercings and unusual haircuts. The Japanese guests didn't seem to know what to make of them; the looks on their faces were comically confused. Ash had to fight back a smirk.

He saw Eiji's grandparents in the crowd, along with a few other relatives. Eiji's whole pole-vaulting team was there, sitting next to Ash's old gang. Cain and Sing's gangs were attending as well, and after a quick search, Ash found Sing sitting in the third aisle. To his indignation, he saw that a disgruntled-looking Yut-Lung was sitting next to him, no doubt having been dragged. So much for never seeing him again.

Ash shook off that thought—he wasn't going to let that snake ruin his big day. He turned his attention away from the chairs to the red carpet that was rolled out between them. It stretched from the stage he was standing on to a white tent at the other end of the area. Ash knew Eiji was in that tent, getting ready, but that soon he would emerge. He'd walk down the aisle, meet Ash on the stage, and become…

Become his husband.

At that thought, Ash experienced a resurgence of nerves. All his insecurities returned, and he suddenly wanted to bolt, feeling like he didn't deserve any of this; that Eiji deserved better than to marry someone who was broken, like he was.

Ash swallowed against the tightness in his throat and closed his eyes, choking down those feelings. He breathed slowly and deliberately, the way his therapist had shown him, and after a few minutes his stomach stopped churning. He opened his eyes again.

He could do this. He just needed to breath.

As he calmed himself down, Max exited the tent and headed over to where he was standing.

"We better get in our spots," Max whispered. "They're almost ready back there."

"What's taking them so long?" Ash grumbled, feeling his heart began to hammer again. "I thought we were ready ten minutes ago."

"Apparently, Yumi lost her flower basket and didn't tell anyone," Max said with a chuckle. Ash just sighed.

It had been almost two and a half years since Ash arrived at the Okumura's doorstep. Although Yumi had grown up a lot since then, she was still shy around Americans, and if she lost her basket, she probably wouldn't ask one of them for help. It was something his old gang found hilarious: Ash, the scary lynx with the power to smite his enemies, was her beloved brother, while the rest of them were the embodiment of evil. Ash didn't entirely blame her for her shyness around them, though. If he really wanted to prove to her that Americans weren't scary, introducing her to some of the toughest gang members in New York probably wasn't the best way to go about it.

Around him Alex, Bones, Kong, and the other groomsmen got into their places. Ash took their cue and moved towards the center of the stage. As he got into place, the murmurings of the crowd died down and all eyes turned to him. There was a pause, and then music began to play from the CD player. Ash was weary about bringing anyone else into their wedding that he didn't already know, so a live band was out. He was already pretty suspicious of the Celebrant who was marrying them, but he couldn't do anything about him. Even with the tinny sound of the music, it still set a mood.

Everyone turned towards Yumi as she emerged from the tent and started to walk. She threw flowers on the carpet as she made her way down the aisle. Once she was halfway down, Max and Jessica started walking, followed by Mr. Okumura and Hiroki. Yumi caught Ash's eyes when she reached the stage, giving him a wink before she took her seat in the front row; Ash struggled to hide his amusement. Max gave him a thumbs up, Mrs. Okumura a small smile, and Hiroki a nod.

Although Ash never got close to Hiroki, the two of them had made amends. It took Eiji a while to forgive Hiroki for what he said to Ash, even though Ash insisted it hadn't bothered him. Eiji's trust in his old friend had been damaged, and for a long time he didn't trust him to be around Ash. Now, however, they were on good terms again. Whether or not Hiroki still had feelings for Eiji, Ash didn't know or care. Eiji was his and his alone; no one was going to change that.

It wasn't like Hiroki was trying to get between them anymore. On the contrary, Hiroki had supported their relationship fervently, wanting to atone for his past mistakes. He'd even been the one to help Ash with his proposal, something that Ash was grateful for, because his original idea was just to breech the topic over the kitchen table. Ash was still working on that "cheesy romance" stuff.

Once everyone was seated, the music was turned up, and Eiji finally emerged from the tent, arm-in-arm with his mother. Ash sucked in a breath as he took in Eiji's appearance. Even though they were having an American-style wedding, Mrs. Okumura had asked for her son to wear traditional Japanese wedding garments, and so he was wearing a formal black silk kimono called a montsuki. It fit him perfectly. He looked good. Almost too good. It took all of Ash's self-restraint to stop himself from running down the aisle, grabbing Eiji and carrying him back to the stage himself.

The wait seemed to stretch on forever. Ash wondered if Mrs. Okumura was walking slowly on purpose. It wasn't the first time she'd tortured him during their wedding preparations; she'd also forbidden Ash from seeing Eiji's wedding outfit in advance, leaving him drowning in his curiosity and utterly unprepared for how handsome Eiji looked today.

When Eiji finally approached the stage, he caught Ash's eyes and gave a shy smile. Ash felt his breathing relax and smiled back. It comforted him to know his groom was equally nervous.

At long last, Eiji and his mother stepped onto the stage. Mrs. Okumura unlinked their arms, wrapped her hand around Eiji's wrist, and gently offered his arm to Ash.

"Take care of him," she whispered as Ash took Eiji's hand. Eiji blushed brightly. The sight of it filled Ash's chest with pride.

"Always," he murmured.

Mrs. Okumura's eyes looked wet. She gave him a warm smile, then finally went to take her seat.

It had taken a little while for Ash to regain her trust. After a month of living under her roof and following her rules to the letter, she seemed to relax a bit. They had a serious conversation and she agreed to relent on some of her conditions. But it would still be a long time before she called him by his first name again. When she finally did call him "Ash", it felt like a satisfying hard-won victory. Both men were grateful to have her wholehearted support again. Now Eiji didn't need to choose between his lover and his family; he could have both.

Ash turned to face Eiji, taking both of his hands in his own. Eiji looked him in the eye and Ash saw all his own feelings reflected back at him: all his happiness and joy.

The music stopped, and the Celebrant stood up and began the ceremony, thanking everyone who came. Ash quickly tuned him out in favor of focusing on the beautiful man in front of him. Eiji made him feel like the happiest person alive. For Eiji's sake, Ash would give up anything and everything. Sometimes it still didn't feel like enough –sometimes he still felt completely unworthy of him— but when those feelings of inadequacy hit him now, he'd do his best to push them down, like his therapist showed him how to do.

"If he wasn't happy, he'd tell me. If he didn't want to marry me, he'd say something." Ash repeated those words in his head over and over again.

Eiji, noticing Ash's uncertainty, squeezed his hands gently and gazed intently into his eyes. In that moment, Ash felt like the center of Eiji's universe.

When Eiji broke eye contact, Ash was pulled back to reality, finally tuning in the Celebrant's voice again.

"If anyone objects to these two becoming a couple please speak up now."

Ash turned his attention to the crowd, eyes narrowed in defiance, daring anyone to object. He saw Max roll his eyes from the front row. When no one did object, the Celebrant continued.

"Then without further ado…"

Ash pulled his eyes away from the crowd.

"Do you, Eiji Okumura, take Aslan Callenreese to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, in sickness or in health, to death do you part?"

Eiji wasn't looking at the Celebrant; he was gazing right at Ash. The look of love in his eyes made Ash's heart hammer in his chest.

"I do."

Ash wanted to cry; wanted to wrap Eiji up in his arms, wanted to thank him over and over again for being the amazing person he was.

"And do you, Aslan Callenreese, take Eiji Okumura to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, in sickness or in health, to death do you part?"

Ash looked Eiji in the eyes and tried to put all his feelings into his next two words.

"I do."

Eiji's eyes started to water. The Celebrant shut the book he was reading from and nodded his head at the couple.

"Then I pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss the groom."

Finally.

Ash didn't need telling twice. Without any hesitation he pulled Eiji into a kiss. Eiji, who now had tears running down his cheeks, kissed back. The sound of the crowd clapping and roaring their approval filled Ash's ears. Several of the gang members stood on top of their chairs and started whooping loudly, much to the shock of the other guests.

When they finally broke apart, Ash and Eiji stayed close, staring into each other's eyes.

"We did it," Eiji said with a breathless little giggle. "We're married."

Ash beamed at him proudly. He used to think he was destined to struggle alone forever; that this type of happiness was beyond his reach. Now, he could see forever where he stood.

Ash opened his mouth to say something, to try to put the feelings gripping his heart into words, but he was interrupted when Alex, Bones and Kong got to the stage and enthusiastically congratulated them. They were followed shortly by Ibe, who wanted to take their picture. Ash was normally uncomfortable with having his photo taken, but this time was different. He wanted to commemorate this day forever, to always remind himself how lucky he was.

After the picture, Yumi hopped up on the stage.

"Congratulations, brother!" she exclaimed to Eiji, who beamed back at her. Then she turned to Ash with a mischievous smile. "Now you're officially my o-nii-cha-n." Her smile grew wider with each syllable. "Wait until my friends hear about this." Eiji frowned at her antics, but before he could comment she darted back to the crowd. Hiroki came up next.

"Congratulations," he echoed everyone else's sentiments.

"Thank you," Eiji replied. After talking some more to Eiji, Hiroki turned to Ash and said a few quick words under his breath:

"Make him happy."

Ash nodded.

"I will."

Satisfied with that response, Hiroki nodded and left. Max was the next to materialize from the crowd. He had an obnoxious grin on his face as he threw his arms over Ash and Eiji's shoulders and pulled them into a bear hug.

"Look at you two!" he exclaimed, then gave a laugh. "Newlyweds!"

Eiji sputtered and Ash shot Max a look. Luckily Jessica appeared next and pulled her husband off the choking couple.

"Sorry, sorry," Max said when he noticed Ash's glare. "I'm happy for you two. I would never have guessed this would happen when I met you!" Ash's expression softened.

"I wouldn't have, either," he admitted. "I didn't think I'd be alive long enough." Eiji smiled sympathetically at that.

"Congratulations," said Jessica. "I hope you two have many happy years together." Ash and Eiji said their thanks. Max and Jessica walked away, and soon they were replaced with Eiji's parents. Mr. Okumura shook Ash's hand then moved to hug his son, whispering something in his ear. Whatever he said, it made Eiji's eyes get even more watery. As soon as he pulled away, Mrs. Okumura took his place and wrapped her arms around her son.

"I'm so proud of you," she said, her voice choked with emotion, while Eiji wiped at his eyes. Then she pulled away and did something completelyunexpected: she hugged Ash.

"And you," she said, her head resting against Ash's chest. "Welcome to the family." Ash gulped. A minute ago, he'd been mentally teasing Eiji for getting all choked up, but here he was, suddenly needing to blink back hot tears himself. He'd never been hugged by a mother before. The gesture touched his heart, along with her words. He realized, for the first time in all this, that he had a family now.

After letting Ash go, Mrs. Okumura addressed both boys with a smile: "I wish you happiness."

"You're her son-in-law now," Eiji whispered as his parents —their parents— went to rejoin Yumi. Ash gave a small, amazed chuckle and took Eiji's hand. Eiji smiled at him, squeezing back. Then suddenly he went completely rigid.

"Congratulations," a male voice called out.

Ash turned towards the source of that sound and saw that Sing and Yut-Lung were approaching them. Sing was smiling, but his companion was glowering. Sing turned towards Yut-Lung and gave him an expectant look. Yut-Lung looked like he was being tortured. He gritted his teeth and crossed his arms, before opening his mouth and saying with obvious difficulty, "I'm sorry about how things ended up the last time we met. Even though I don't know what I could possibly have done differently, since you two ran off before I could talk to you."

He didn't look, or sound, remotely sorry. Sing shot him an unimpressed look and jabbed him with his elbow. Yut-Lung glared at him defiantly, but Sing wouldn't budge: he gestured towards Ash and Eiji, still waiting expectantly. After a few moments of pointed silence, Yut-Lung caved.

"Congratulations," he snarled.

Eiji caught Ash's eyes, looking startled by this new development. Ash wasn't sure how he felt about it. It was clear that Sing was hoping for them to reconcile, but Ash wasn't ready to forgive Yut-Lung; not after he'd gotten Eiji hurt. If Ash had his way, he'd never have had to see that snake again, least of all on his wedding day. But although Eiji didn't seem particularly happy about Yut-Lung's presence either, he looked like he was prepared to put his negative feelings aside for the sake of their wedding. The look in his eyes said, Don't make a scene.

With a sigh, Ash forced his lips into a smile and faced Yut-Lung again.

"Thank you," he said. "Are you planning to stay for the afterparty?" Yut-Lung just stared at him for a moment, before he threw his head back and started laughing.

"There's nothing you could do to make me stay here," he said, obvious malice oozing from every word. "You could threaten my life or my livelihood, and I still wouldn't stay at this damn wedding for a moment longer than I have to." He shook his head at the thought, lips curved into a sneer. "I hope you two have a wonderful life, and I hope I never see you again. Goodbye." And with that, he spun on his heel, his ponytail whacking Eiji across the face as he whipped his head around and marched haughtily towards the exit. Sing stared after him, his mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face. "He's usually not this bad. He's been getting better these last couple of years and slowly opening up more…."

"I'll take your world for it," Ash said dryly.

"I really thought he could put it behind him…" Sing sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Eiji was smiling at him. "We know you meant well. Would you like to stay for the party?"

"Yeah," Sing said, "Though I want to check on Yut-Lung first." He glanced at the Chinese man's retreating back. "Who knows what he'll do when he's this angry?"

"Take care, then," Ash said. "We'll see you later."

Sing gave them one last smile, then hurried after his seething companion. After he was gone from view, Eiji heaved a long sigh, visibly sagging with relief.

"I did not expect to see him at our wedding."

"I noticed him earlier," Ash said, "but I wasn't concerned, since he was with Sing."

"Hey."

Both of them turned around to see Hiroki rushing up to them.

"What was he doing here?!" Hiroki demanded. Behind him, Yumi and Mrs. Okumura were also hovering around, looking equally concerned.

"He just wanted to congratulate us," Eiji calmly explained. "That's all. He's gone now."

Hiroki still looked apprehensive. So did Mrs. Okumura, and especially Yumi. After the events with Yut-Lung, Yumi had started suffering from nightmares about being kidnapped, which prompted her mother to send her to therapy. Hiroki and Mrs. Okumura had also seen a therapist and been able to process their feelings better as a result. But even so, encountering the person responsible for traumatizing them had brought back their old anxieties.

"It's fine," Ash insisted. "He was with Sing. I would trust that man with my life." Eiji nodded in agreement. The three of them seemed to relax. After everything that Eiji and Ash went through, their trust didn't come easily. For either of them to say they'd trust someone with their life meant a great deal.

Hiroki opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Max.

Let's get this party started!" Max called out in his loud, booming voice. The CD player started playing again, this time a bouncy pop song, while Max, Jessica and a few other guests helped clear out the chairs and set up tables for food. Cain's gang brought out the alcohol. This distracted Hiroki, who went and joined the festivities along with Eiji's family.

While the guests busied themselves with food, drinks and music, Ash pulled Eiji away from the noise so they could talk.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Eiji replied, then shook his head. "No, I'm more than fine. I feel like I'm inside an amazing dream I don't want to wake up from." Ash smiled.

"Same here," he said, leaning forward to kiss Eiji's forehead. "But you know what's so great about this dream?" When Eiji shook his head, Ash explained:

"It doesn't end. Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and every day after that, I get to wake up at your side. This is paradise."

"You're so sappy," Eiji said, but he didn't sound like he was complaining. The look in his eyes was immensely fond as he pecked Ash on the lips. "I never knew you could be this sappy," he murmured against Ash's mouth. "You were never this sappy before."

"I never had you before," Ash said. "Life before you was a nightmare." He involuntarily shivered at the old memories that came flooding back to them.

"I know," Eiji murmured, picking up on his feelings immediately. Nothing else needed to be said.

The music player was playing some old 80s tune and the park had transformed into a dancefloor. Eiji's grandparents looked scandalized by the Americans' behavior, loudly bellowing along to the music, moving rowdily together arm-in-arm. With a chuckle, Ash took Eiji's hand.

"We'll have plenty of time alone later. For now, shall we join the party?"

Eiji's answering smile glowed with warmth. "Of course," he said. "I'm with you, now and forever."

Ash somehow loved him more, in that moment, than he ever had before. And without any further ado, the two of them stepped forward into their new lives, surrounded by friends and family and people who loved them.


End file.
